Et après
by harry severus potter snape
Summary: Cette histoire se passe juste après la bataille contre Lord Voldemort. Ce dernier a été tué par Harry. Et maintenant que va -t-il se passé. Et après ...
1. Chapter 1

L'histoire se passe après la guerre entre Voldemort et Harry Potter. Il y a eu de nombreux morts dans chaque camp. Tous les partisans de Voldemort sont, soit morts, soit en prison à Azkaban. Ron et Hermione sont ensemble et mariés. Severus Rogue n'est pas mort, Lucius Malefoy a lui été innocenté car il était sous l'emprise de Voldemort. Il fut libéré sur parole. Dans la maison que Sirius a léguée à Harry se trouvent Ron, Hermione, Lucius et Drago. Harry est à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, dans le coma depuis environ dix jours. Les médecins pensaient au début qu'il allait se réveiller au bout de quelques jours mais hélas, ce n'est pas le cas. Harry reçoit de la visite de la part de tout le monde et de ses amis. Même Drago est venu le voir, chose qu'il n'aurait pas faite auparavant.  
Ce jour-là dans sa chambre se trouvaient Severus, Drago et Ron. Drago regardait par la fenêtre, Ron était à ses côtés et Severus dans le fauteuil à côté du lit. Harry, toujours dans le coma, restait en temps normal calme mais aujourd'hui il fut plus agité. Il fut pris de tremblements d'une rare violence, que Severus lui-même n'arrivait pas à calmer.

« Ron, va chercher les médicomages, vite !  
- Oui professeur Rogue. »

Ron se rua hors de la chambre pour aller chercher les médicomages. Lorsqu'il en en vit un, il l'interpella, lui raconta ce qui se passait. Puis le médicomage envoya un patronus d'urgence pour la chambre de Harry. Une fois tout le monde arrivé dans la chambre, Harry continuait de trembler de plus en plus violemment. Severus ne pouvait plus le maintenir. Il lâcha prise et les médicomages prirent le relais. Tout le monde fut obligé de sortir de la chambre.

« Je n'ai jamais vu Potter dans un tel état, pourtant on aurait dit qu'il dormait paisiblement, dit soudain Drago. »

Puis le silence s'installa de nouveau dans le couloir. Les secondes passaient, les minutes passaient, puis au bout de vingt minutes le médicomage en charge de Harry sortit de la chambre pour aller parler avec Severus. Les deux adolescents essayèrent d'entendre ce qu'ils se disaient mais ils ne parvinrent pas à écouter. Quand Severus revint vers nos deux jeunes gens, il avait le visage décomposé mais il se ressaisit pour ne pas les inquiéter.

« Alors Sev', il t'a dit quoi le médicomage ? demanda Drago a son parrain.  
- Sev' ? dit Ron, choqué.  
- M. Malefoy, cela ne vous regarde pas et ne m'appelez pas comme ça devant tout le monde. M. Weasley oui, en effet, je suis le parrain de Drago. Mais cela ne vous donne pas le droit de m'appeler comme ça, est-ce bien compris ?  
- Oui ! firent les garçons.  
- Bon allez, on peut retourner dans la chambre, vous venez ? »

Les garçons ne répondirent pas, ils suivirent Severus jusqu'à la chambre. Puis Severus alla vers le lit de Harry et lui chuchota quelques mots :

« Harry, bats-toi de toutes tes forces, je sais que tu en es capable. Il faut juste trouver la volonté de te battre. »

Harry entendit une voix très faible mais qui cela pouvait-il être ? Trouver la volonté de se battre, mais pourquoi et pour qui ?  
Une larme coula des yeux de Harry et Severus le remarqua. Pourquoi y avait-il des larmes qui coulaient ? Mais Severus lui prit la main pour lui faire sentir qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'il pouvait compter sur ses amis. Puis au moment de lui relâcher la main, Harry, lui, serra plus fort comme pour ne plus la lâcher. Par la suite, ses tremblements recommencent et là Severus lui serra plus fort la main et lui chuchota à l'oreille quelques mots pour essayer de le calmer. Harry se calma à la suite des mots prononcés par son professeur de Potions. Mais que lui avait-t-il dit ? Severus, de son côté, était troublé…


	2. Chapter 2

Severus entendit la voix de Harry dans sa tête, mais comment cela était-il possible ? Comment avait-t-il pu réussir une telle prouesse envers son professeur de Potions ?

« Qui me parle ? Je sais que je connais cette voix, mais je ne sais plus à qui elle appartient. Pourquoi devrais-je me battre ? Je n'ai plus la force de résister. J'ai trop mal, je ne veux plus revivre ça, c'est fini.

Puis la voix s'estompa, pour laisser place à la conscience de Severus. Ce qui s'était passé était simple. Severus avait réussi à entrer dans l'esprit de Harry sans le vouloir.  
Tout le monde sortit de la chambre pour le laisser se reposer. Sur tout le chemin, Rogue fut plongé dans ses pensées et n'écouta personne. Hermione et Ginny passèrent leur rendre visite, et Lucius demanda des nouvelles du héros aux arrivants. Puis Ron leur raconta que Drago avait appelé son parrain par son prénom :

« Je vous jure, Malefoy l'a appelé Sev'.  
- Arrête de faire ton intéressant Ron ! dit Ginny.  
- Malefoy, aide-moi un peu espèce de fouine ! lança Ron. »

Puis tout le monde éclata de rire, sauf Drago et Ron bien sûr.

« Dis-leur que tu l'as appelé Sev' ! recommença ce dernier.  
- Weasley, qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit à l'hôpital cet après-midi ? dit Rogue en sortant de ses pensées. »

Tout le monde rit de bon cœur et fut obligé d'admettre que Ron avait raison. Parallèlement, à l'hôpital dans la chambre de Harry, l'état de celui-ci ne semblait pas s'être amélioré. Les médicomages retrouvèrent Harry dans un état encore plus grave que ce matin. Une force magique, un champ de protection s'était mis en place autour de lui. C'était une barrière bleutée, chose que personne n'avait encore vue. Le médicomage en chef, dont le patient était Harry, demanda de convoquer immédiatement Albus Dumbledore. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier, au bout de quelques minutes il arrivait dans la chambre. Il fut surpris de voir Harry dans un tel état, il s'approcha de lui, tendit le bras, mais il se fit éjecter par le bouclier que Harry produisait inconsciemment et qui était d'une violence inexplicable.

« Vous savez ce que c'est professeur Dumbledore ?  
- Non, je ne sais pas, mais je pense une c'est une barrière qu'il a mise pour pouvoir se protéger physiquement et mentalement. Cela explique pourquoi je me suis fait repousser quand j'ai voulu la traverser. Je vais en parler au professeur Rogue et à M. Malefoy. Peut-être auront-ils des explications à cela. Surtout, gardez un œil sur lui. Je reviens dès possible avec des réponses qui j'espère, pourront aider. Sur ce, je vous laisse messieurs, bonne soirée. »

Dumbledore partit en direction du square Grimmaurd pour aller leur parler de l'état de Harry. Il transplana puis arriva devant la maison. Il sonna et la porte s'ouvrit sur Lucius.

« Bonsoir, je suis désolé de venir à cette heure tardive, mais il faut que je parle à Severus et à vous même M. Malefoy.  
- Bien, allez-y, rentrez. Ce n'est pas grave pour l'heure, vous savez que vous pouvez venir à n'importe quelle heure, dit ce dernier. Severus, peux-tu venir dans la cuisine s'il te plaît, c'est important. »

Severus, Lucius et Dumbledore s'assirent autour de la table de la cuisine puis Dumbledore prit la parole. Il leur expliqua la situation de Harry et ce fameux bouclier bleuté. Les deux hommes furent sous le choc en apprenant cela, puis un grand silence se fit dans la cuisine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur** : Je suis désolé mais j'ai dû passer mon ordi à ma mère pendant quelques jours donc je ne pouvais pas publier la suite. De plus je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui me laisse des reviews, qui ont mis l'histoire en favoris et en alerte. Bon assez perdu de temps voici la suite de l'histoire.

* * *

« Mais comment cela est-ce possible Dumbledore ? dit Lucius. Cela requiert beaucoup de magie et il est impossible pour Potter d'arriver à faire cela par lui-même.

- Je suis bien d'accord avec vous Lucius mais le fait est là, et il l'a bien fait. Seulement, il faut maintenant savoir comment il l'a fait et surtout si on peut lui faire enlever, car pour le moment les médicomages ne peuvent pas le soigner et il reste avec ses blessures les plus importantes.  
- De toute façon, c'est comme cet après-midi où il a été pris de violentes agitations et même de tremblements, intervint Rogue. La première fois, je n'ai pas réussi à le calmer, ce sont les médicomages qui ont réussi. Puis peu de temps après, il a recommencé mais j'ai pu par la suite le calmer. Et je pense que j'ai réussi à entrer dans son esprit car j'ai pu entendre ceci : « Qui me parle ? Je sais que je connais cette voix mais je ne sais plus à qui elle appartient. Pourquoi devrais-je me battre ? Je n'ai plus la force de résister. J'ai trop mal, je ne veux plus revivre ça, c'est fini. » Bon, je pense qu'on devrait voir comment lui faire abaisser cette barrière. Dumbledore, pensez-vous que cela ait un lien avec ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi ?  
- Je ne sais pas Severus, je ne sais pas. Mais en fait, cela pourrait avoir un lien et dans ce cas je suppose que c'est une barrière protectrice qui a été mise mentalement pour éviter que quiconque puisse entrer en lui, comme faisait Voldemort. Je pense également qu'il ne sait pas qu'il peut mourir d'où cette puissance dans la barrière. Par contre, pas un mot à qui que ce soit, compris ?  
- Oui ! répondirent les deux hommes. »

Puis tout le monde se dirigea vers la salle à manger où les jeunes rigolèrent entre eux sans pour autant oublier Harry. Puis on vit Dumbledore qui arrivait dans la salle à manger et le silence se fit vite.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas les enfants, je suis venu voir si tout allait bien ici, dit Dumbledore en voyant les enfants prendre un visage inquiet. Bon, sur ce les amis, je vous laisse, bonne soirée à tout le monde. »

Puis Dumbledore repartit à son bureau à Poudlard. Au square Grimmaurd, tout le monde se préparait pour aller dîner. Harry, lui, était tout entouré d'une barrière bleutée. La nuit se passa relativement bien pour le monde sauf pour Harry, qui se retrouvait en face de Voldemort qui lui en faisait baver. Il lui jetait tous les sorts, même les sorts impardonnables, jusqu'au moment où Voldemort lui lança un Avada Kedavra et où son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Les médicomages arrivèrent en courant dans la chambre pour savoir ce qui se passait. Voyant la barrière retomber ils purent le soigner. Ils lancèrent plusieurs sorts pour le soigner ainsi que pour faire rebattre son cœur. Au bout de dix minutes son cœur repartit, mais ils continuèrent de soigner ses blessures graves. Le lendemain Rogue, Dumbledore et Lucius allèrent lui rendre visite. Le médicomage en chef leur parla de la nuit.

« Bonjour messieurs. Voilà, je viens vous voir car cette nuit M. Potter nous a fait un arrêt cardiaque, ce qui veut dire que son cœur s'est arrêté de battre pendant dix minutes. Pendant ce temps, la barrière s'est dissipée, et nous avons pu le soigner. Mais une fois les soins finis, la barrière s'est remise. Pour tout vous dire, nous ne sommes pas sûrs du temps durant lequel il peut rester dans cet état mais il peut reprendre conscience dans les jours qui suivent, tout comme il ne peut reprendre conscience que plus tard. Mais vu que cela fait maintenant un peu plus de deux mois qu'il est dans cet état, je ne suis pas sûr des séquelles qu'il pourrait avoir à son réveil. »

Ils savaient que l'état de Harry était très préoccupant. Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre pour aller le voir. Severus se mit à sa droite, Lucius resta en retrait, et Dumbledore se plaça en face du malade comme à sa grande habitude. Soudain, Severus prit la main de Harry pour lui dire ce qu'il se passait en ce moment dehors, et lui donna des nouvelles de ses amis. Et tout à coup, la main de Harry serra plus fort la main de Severus. En effet, Harry commençait à refaire surface au bout de deux mois dans le coma. Il réussit à ouvrir ses yeux vert émeraude et les plongea dans les yeux bleu azur de Dumbledore. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes puis il les referma aussitôt.


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà la suite tant attendu.

* * *

Presque une semaine plus tard, Harry reprit enfin connaissance pour de bon. Il fut d'abord aveuglé par une lumière blanche, puis une fois habitué à cette lumière, il découvrit une pièce blanche. Il regarda autour de lui. Il vit Severus plongé dans un livre, Ron et Drago en pleine partie d'échecs silencieuse, Hermione assise sur une chaise, endormie. Harry essaya de se relever mais il ne put le faire car son corps tout entier lui paraissait lourd. Il ne pouvait même pas bouger un bras. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, aucun son ne sortit. Et puis de toute façon, au fond de lui, il ne voulait pas parler donc cela l'arrangeait inconsciemment. Harry frissonna de tout son corps. Severus releva la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait et il découvrit Harry réveillé et tremblant.

« Heureux que vous soyez enfin parmi nous M. Potter, dit-il tout en mettant une couverture pour le réchauffer un peu. Tout le monde commençait à s'inquiéter pour vous. Cela fait deux mois et une semaine que vous êtes à Ste Mangouste dans le coma. »

Harry le regarda avec surprise. Il voulait lui poser tant de questions, mais il ne voulait et ne pouvait pas parler. Tout le reste de ses amis qui était dans la chambre le rejoignit pour le voir, sauf Drago bien sûr, qui resta en arrière. Pendant ce temps, le médicomage en chef arrivait dans la chambre pour prendre de ses nouvelles auprès de Rogue, et il eut la surprise de voir Harry réveillé en ouvrant la porte.

« Vous êtes enfin réveillé ! Bienvenue parmi nous, on se demandait quand est-ce que vous alliez nous revenir. Enfin une bonne nouvelle dans la journée. Je vois que vous êtes bien entouré, je vous laisse. Je vais demander à l'infirmière de vous apporter un plateau repas, léger pour commencer. »

Harry hocha la tête. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, l'infirmière arriva avec le plateau repas. Il y avait dessus une soupe de légumes, une compote de pommes et une boisson. Une fois que le plateau fut en face de lui et que Harry eut été redressé, l'infirmière repartit en le laissant avec ses amis. Mais Harry ne bougea pas pour manger. Severus essaya donc de lui donner un peu de potage mais au bout de deux cuillères il vomit tout.

« Bon, ce n'est pas grave Potter. Je ne m'attendais pas à mieux, vous avez essayé de manger mais pour l'instant ça ne passe pas et ce n'est pas de votre faute. Bon allez hop, un coup de baguette et tout est nettoyé. »

Au bout de dix minutes, l'infirmière vint le voir pour voir comment il allait.

« Je vois que vous n'avez pas mangé ?  
- Non en effet, M. Potter a tout rendu au bout de deux cuillères de potage. Je pense que c'est un peu tôt pour qu'il mange correctement. »

Au bout de quelques semaines, Harry put bouger ses membres correctement et ainsi, se mettre assis tout seul. Mais il ne parlait pas pour autant. Et au niveau de la nourriture, cela n'allait pas mieux non plus. Dumbledore, ainsi que Severus, allèrent voir le médicomage en chef pour voir ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour l'aider.

« Je suppose que si je le laisse encore un peu ici, cela ne va pas l'aider physiquement et mentalement ?  
- Non en effet, mais s'il rentre je vous promets de bien veiller sur lui.  
- Moi aussi. Et puis si ça se trouve, quelques potions par-ci par-là ne lui feront pas de mal.  
- Bien, mais où ira-t-il pendant que vous serez à Poudlard ?  
- Avec nous Docteur, à Poudlard. Nous avons une chambre qui peut l'accueillir et de plus, nous serons avertis de ses moindres fait et gestes. Et puis il ne sera pas tout seul, il sera avec ses amis. Je pense que cela ne pourra que lui être bénéfique. Et puis avec Mme Pomfresh il sera bien surveillé, dit Dumbledore. Bien, puisque tout est d'accord, il sera dès ce soir à Poudlard. Merci Docteur. »

* * *

merci pour votre soutien. Sachez que je ne perçois aucun gallion pour cette histoire et que je la publie pour vous faire partager mon histoire.

Mon seul salaire sont le reviews que vous me laissez qui me font chaud au coeur.

Biz à vous et au prochain chapitre.


	5. Chapter 5

Le soir même où Harry arriva à Poudlard, il vit que tout le monde le regardait mais n'y prêta pas attention. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore et, arrivé là-bas, s'assit avec l'aide de Rogue.

- Bon, Harry, à la suite d'un accord avec le médicomage, tu es à Poudlard pour le moment. Le Professeur Rogue va te concocter des potions contre la douleur, des baumes pour les cicatrices, et Mme Pomfresh va surveiller ton poids, tes blessures. Le reste de la journée, tu seras dans ta chambre avec un médicomage pour faire ta rééducation afin de retrouver toutes tes forces. As-tu compris Harry ?

Harry hocha la tête.

- Maintenant Harry, dit Rogue, direction la Grande Salle pour manger un peu. Et sache que je t'ai à l'œil car depuis que tu es réveillé, tu n'as rien mangé et ce n'est pas bon pour toi. Tu as perdu au total quinze kilos quand tu étais dans le coma. Il faut reprendre du poids pour pouvoir récupérer.

Harry soupira mais il ne répondit pas. Avec l'aide de Rogue, il descendit et aurait manqué de trébucher dans les escaliers si Rogue ne l'avait pas maintenu. Harry le regarda comme pour le remercier. Puis, enfin arrivé dans la Grande Salle, Harry s'assit pour manger sous l'œil de ses amis, sans oublier celui de Severus. Harry regarda le buffet mais rien qu'à la vue de toute cette nourriture, il voulut se lever pour aller aux toilettes. Mais il trembla sur ces jambes, elles ne le soutenaient plus. Rogue arriva juste avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Il l'aida à sortir de la salle pour ensuite vomir dans une bassine qu'il venait de faire apparaître. Rogue transporta Harry dans sa chambre qui se trouvait juste à côté de la sienne. Une fois les potions bues de force, Harry s'écroula de fatigue. Severus installa plusieurs sortilèges pour pouvoir bien le surveiller : un pour lui permette d'entendre ses faits et gestes, un autre pour lui signaler un cas d'agitation. Une fois tout cela mis en place, Rogue revint dans la Grande Salle en passant par l'entrée des professeurs. Puis il alla glisser quelques mots au directeur. Celui-ci comprit et lui fit signe de s'asseoir à sa place. Une fois le repas terminé, Rogue et Dumbledore partirent en direction du couloir où se trouvaient la chambre de Harry et celle de Rogue. Ils s'arrêtèrent au niveau des chambres.

- Bon voilà, Potter n'a encore rien mangé ce soir. Je lui ai donc donné des potions pour le nourrir mais il faut qu'il mange pour pouvoir récupérer.

- Severus, avez-vous essayé de rentrer à nouveau dans son esprit ? Car ce n'est pas seulement le fait qu'il ne mange pas qui est important, c'est aussi le fait qu'il refuse de parler. Et vous savez combien il est important pour lui de parler de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Par là je veux bien sûr parler de la bataille de juin.

- Non, je n'ai pas réessayé depuis la dernière fois. Mais…

Severus ne finit pas sa phrase car Harry avait manifesté des signes de terreur, de cauchemars. Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre et virent Harry trempé de sueur. Severus s'assit sur le lit pour lui parler calmement et essayer de le réveiller. D'un geste, Severus se retrouva projeté au mur opposé au lit. Mais il retourna tout de suite auprès de Harry pour le réveiller.

- Harry, allez, réveille-toi, il faut que tu te réveilles maintenant car ce n'est bon ni pour toi ni pour ta santé.

- Je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas de force, je ne peux plus revivre ça !

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu ne veux plus revivre ? demanda Severus qui avait réussi à établir une connexion avec Harry.

- Non je ne veux pas parler, je n'ai pas de force.

Et Harry repoussa Severus de son esprit.

Harry puisa dans ses réserves d'énergie et sans le vouloir, alla aussi puiser dans celles de Severus sans que celui-ci ne s'en aperçoive. Et Severus se retrouva tout à coup fatigué sans comprendre. Comment cela était-ce possible ?


	6. Chapter 6

Ce n'était pas Harry qui avait repoussé Rogue comme on aurait pu le croire. Mais la barrière de force de Ste Mangouste s'était remise en place. Dumbledore et Rogue en conclurent donc que la thèse de la protection mentale était valable. Dumbledore avait regardé avec une énorme surprise ce qui s'était passé sous ses yeux. Rogue était tombé à la renverse une fois que Harry avait fini de lui pomper son énergie. Il lui avait fallu cinq minutes pour pouvoir reprendre ses esprits. Les deux hommes s'étaient regardés dans un grand silence.

- Bon Severus, je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui vient de se passer, mais si je suis l'idée que j'ai, il faudra en parler, je ne vous apprends rien.

Suite aux paroles du directeur, tout le monde sortit de la chambre de Harry pour rejoindre la sienne. Durant la nuit, Harry continua de hurler dans son sommeil en fourchelangue. Severus alla le voir, essaya de le calmer, mais sans succès. Il resta toute la nuit auprès de lui, jusqu'au matin où Harry se réveilla. Ce dernier se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain. Étant faible, il trébucha et tomba à terre. Il essaya de se relever mais une main vint à sa rescousse. Il leva la tête pour voir qui c'était et il découvrir le professeur Rogue. Celui-ci l'aida à s'asseoir sur le lit mais ne le regarda pas.

- Bonjour Potter ! Je ne vous demande pas si vous avez bien dormi car je connais la réponse. Vous allez me prendre un petit déjeuner pour le moment.

Harry et Rogue se dirigèrent donc vers la Grande Salle pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Ils croisèrent sur le chemin Ron et Hermione. Ces derniers étaient à Poudlard pour terminer leur dernière année, tout comme Harry.

- Bonjour professeur Rogue ! dit Hermione.

- Bonjour Miss Granger ! Je vous confie M. Potter. Il doit manger ce matin pour prendre des forces.

Puis tout le monde se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Sur le chemin, Ron et Hermione essayèrent de discuter avec Harry pour le faire parler, mais sans succès. Ron soupira de désespoir. Une fois arrivés dans la Grande Salle, ils s'assirent et commencèrent à manger, sauf Harry qui lui se résignait à ne pas manger. Mais c'était sans compter Hermione qui lui fit avaler au moins un jus de citrouille. À la table des professeurs tout le monde surveillait Harry pour voir s'il mangeait ou non. Rogue ainsi que Dumbledore furent surpris de voir Harry boire le jus de citrouille que Hermione lui avait donné de force. Seulement, ce fut la seul chose qu'il but.

- C'est bien Harry. Je ne vais pas te forcer à manger plus pour le moment.

Dumbledore demanda à Rogue comment s'était passée la nuit avec Harry.

- Écoutez M. le Directeur, Harry n'a pas arrêté de hurler en fourchelangue. Je pense qu'il a dû revoir la scène avec Voldemort. Je n'ai pas réussi à le calmer, et impossible de rentrer en contact avec lui. Une force me repoussait à chaque fois, j'ai donc laissé tomber. Mais je ne sais pas comment faire pour le faire parler de vive voix… Cela n'a que trop duré. Je crois qu'il faut y aller par la force. Cela fait maintenant une semaine qu'il ne parle pas et qu'il ne mange pas. Ce n'est pas bon pour lui.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous Severus. Voyons s'il reprend à manger ce midi et puis dans la matinée, j'irai lui secouer les puces un peu pour essayer de le faire parler. Sinon il ne restera que la force pour lui faire admettre ce qui s'est passé.

- Bien Dumbledore, sur ce je vous laisse. Il faut que j'aille dans ma classe. Et puis ce n'est pas pour me vanter mais j'ai Potter en première heure. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il viendra car je sais très bien qu'il réussira à ne rien faire, comme d'habitude, donc prenez-le tout de suite.

* * *

_ Et voilà la suite merci à tout le monde qui ont lu mes précédents chapitres. _

_Un petit commentaire ?_


	7. Chapter 7

Voici le chapitre tant attendu par certain. J'espère qu'elle continue toujours à vous plaire. Surtout à la fin il y a un p'tit mot à lire. Aller bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

Tout le monde se dirigea vers sa salle de classe et sur le chemin des escaliers permettant de descendre aux cachots, McGonagall intercepta Harry.

- Le Professeur Dumbledore veut vous voir dans son bureau maintenant Potter ! Tout de suite, sans trop tarder !

Harry se dirigea avec McGonagall vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle dit le mot de passe aux gargouilles puis, une fois le mot de passe dit, un escalier en colimaçon apparut. Harry monta les escaliers tout en se tenant à la rampe. Une fois arrivé en haut, il frappa à la porte du bureau et attendit la réponse pour entrer.

- Entre Harry ! Cela me fait plaisir de te voir. Bon d'accord, ce n'est pas encore ça, mais cela ne devrait pas tarder à aller mieux, n'est-ce-pas Harry ?

Harry baissa la tête et haussa les épaules, on aurait dit qu'il soupirait. Mais allez savoir… Harry pensa dans sa tête :

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut à la fin ? Il peut toujours essayer, je ne veux pas parler. Je suis bien comme je suis. Déjà qu'on me force à manger contre mon gré et qu'en plus c'est Rogue qui me force… Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi il s'occupe de moi ? Je n'ai rien demandé moi ! Ils ne peuvent pas me laisser en paix à la fin, non ?_

Dumbledore ne dit rien pour le moment, il observait Harry qui était en pleine réflexion avec lui-même. Puis il reprit la discussion et Harry releva la tête pour lui faire face.

- Bien, je sais que c'est dur en ce moment pour toi, mais tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Ce n'est pas bon du tout pour toi, cela te détruira plus que tu ne le penses. Si je te dis tout ça, c'est pour ton bien. Si tu continues comme ça, tu peux faire une dépression, et tu n'avanceras pas dans la vie. Tu ne pourras pas surmonter les épreuves passées, présentes et à venir…

Harry le regarda avec un regard noir, puis tourna le dos au directeur pendant cinq minutes. Puis il se retourna de nouveau vers lui et s'assit. Harry comprenait très bien la situation actuelle mais il ne pouvait pas se résigner à parler de ce qui c'était passé avec Voldemort. C'était trop dur pour lui. Le fait de repenser à tout ça le fit fondre en larmes, puis en sanglots interminables.

Harry prenait-t-il conscience de ce qui s'était passé ? Seul lui pouvait le savoir. Dumbledore essaya de le réconforter en le mettant à côté de lui sur le canapé, mais rien ne le calma. Au bout de vingt minutes, Harry s'endormit d'épuisement mental et physique. À l'heure du déjeuner, Harry dormait toujours.

Rogue alla voir Dumbledore dans son bureau pour savoir comment cela s'était passé avec Potter. Il fut surpris de le voir dormir « paisiblement » sur le canapé. Dumbledore se leva doucement pour ne pas le réveiller.

- Je vois qu'il dort tranquillement pour le moment, mais que s'est-il passé pour qu'il soit dans cet état ?

- Je lui ai simplement dit que s'il continuait comme ça, cela ne s'arrangerait pas pour lui. Puis il me semble qu'il a dû revoir ce qui s'était passé au mois de juin avec Voldemort, et il a éclaté en sanglots. Mais à mon avis, je ne vous apprends rien car vous avez dû le ressentir au fond de vous-même !

Rogue se rappela en effet avoir ressenti de la tristesse, mais cela avait-il un rapport avec le fait que la veille il ait puisé dans ses réserves d'énergies ?

- Je dois vous avouer en effet que j'ai ressenti de la tristesse au fond de moi. Je…

- Oui, je pense que cela a un rapport avec hier soir. Mais je n'en sais pas plus que vous Severus.

* * *

Merci à vous de lire ma fic.

Un p'tit mot d'encouragement ? Non ? Bah tant pis, c'est pas grave.

Allez à la semaine prochaine si je peux car vu que je pars du 28 décembre (date de mon anniversaire^^ :-P) jusqu'au 2 janvier, donc je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à poster le prochain chapitre.

Sur ceux je vous souhaite de bonne fête de fin d'année 2012.

hsps


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monde bonne année 2013 et bonne santé à vous tous.

Je suis désolé du retard que j'ai pris pour publié ce chapitre mais j'avais prévenu il me semble.

De plus je risque de moins publier pour le moment car je viens de recevoir une réponse favorable pour un appart' et j'ai les clés de 14 janvier donc j'aurais la tête dans les cartons.

voilà les bonnes nouvelles pour moi en ce début d'année 2013.

Bon après ce petit passage de ma vie qui vous intéresse pas voici le chapitre 8 et bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans la Grande Salle, du côté des Gryffondor, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et les autres commencèrent à manger, surtout Ron qui avait un appétit légendaire bien connu de tout le monde. Il était hors de question qu'il ne rate ne serait-ce qu'un seul repas.  
Hermione commença à s'inquiéter de ne pas voir Harry.

- Je trouve bizarre de n'avoir pas vu Harry de toute la matinée ! En fait, c'est depuis que McGonagall l'a appelé.

- Je crois que tu te fais trop de soucis pour lui Hermy ! dit Ginny.

- Elle a raison Mione ! dit Ron la bouche pleine.

- Qu'il ne soit pas venu en cours, je peux le comprendre car c'est plus sûr. Mais le fait qu'il ne soit pas là pour manger alors que tout le monde l'y force, je ne trouve pas ça logique. Et si ça se trouve, il a replongé dans une sorte de coma et personne ne le lui dit. Il faut que j'aille voir le directeur après, et que je lui demande...

- Lui demander quoi Miss Granger ? demanda une voix froide et rauque.

- Euh... Bah... Je..., dit-elle avec du mal.

- Miss Granger ?

- Oui professeur Rogue ?

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, moi.

- Bah voilà, je me demandais où pouvait être Harry car je ne l'ai pas vu de la matinée et je commence à m'inquiéter pour lui. Je me suis dit qu'il aurait pu retomber dans le coma et que personne ne voulait nous le dire, dit-elle d'un trait, sans respirer.

- Je vois, dit Rogue calmement alors qu'Hermione reprenait son souffle, mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour Potter, il va très bien, du moins on peut dire ça comme ça. Pour le moment il est dans le bureau du directeur en train de se reposer, et Merlin sait combien il en a besoin.

Tout le monde avait arrêté de manger, et oui, même Ron alors que d'habitude rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de manger. Ce dernier restait la bouche grande ouverte, Hermione était clouée sur place avec les yeux grands ouverts, mais Ginny commençait à se détendre un peu. Personne n'osait parler ni même se regarder, ils avaient trouvé une chose commune à faire : regarder leur assiette. Même Ron n'avait pas encore repris son activité préférée du midi. Rogue se dirigea vers la table des professeurs. Nos quatre amis se remettaient peu à peu de la « nouvelle » concernant Harry.

À la fin du repas, Rogue remonta vers le bureau de Dumbledore pour lui apporter à manger, celui-ci n'ayant pas quitté son bureau pour pouvoir veiller sur Harry qui dormait. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, on pouvait entr'apercevoir ce dernier, toujours allongé sur le canapé de Dumbledore.

- Il dort toujours ! C'est bon signe pour le moment, il récupère un peu de force comme ça, dit Dumbledore.

- Oui, je vois ça. Mais bon, il faut le surveiller car on ne sait pas s'il va replonger. Je vous rappelle qu'il n'a pas mangé depuis son réveil et qu'il ne veut pas parler non plus. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on peut faire, peut-être que Remus pourrait essayer de le faire parler. Il a toujours eu plus de facilité à parler avec lui.

- Oui, je vais le contacter pour qu'il vienne dans mon bureau et le mettre au courant de la situation. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Remus était dans le bureau. Dumbledore et Rogue lui expliquèrent la situation de Harry.

- Je comprends tout à fait Dumbledore, mais le faire parler par la force c'est un risque à prendre. Il risque de se renfermer sur lui-même au lieu de se libérer. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

- Merci Remus, dit Dumbledore.

Pendant ce temps-là, Rogue alla voir Harry pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Harry commençait à transpirer et à trembler de froid, alors qu'il faisait dehors beau et chaud.

* * *

Un petit commentaire ? Une remarque ? Dites ce que vous pensez de cette histoire, si il faut que j'arrête ou que je la continue.

harry severus potter snape


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour tout le monde, Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui me lisent et qui me laissent des reviews et qui m'encouragent. De plus je suis installé dans mon appartement mais j'ai des gros soucis de connections pour internet car je ne n'ai pas encore acheter une box.

En plus je voudrais vous dire que pour la longueur des chapitres, je ne peux rien faire car ils sont déjà écris et publié sur un autre site que je ne mentionnerais pas :-P

Bon merci à ceux qui ont lu ce petit message et place maintenant au chapitre.

* * *

Harry avait de la température. Dumbledore, Severus et Remus s'en étonnaient car rien n'avait laissé présager que Harry puisse avoir de la température. Remus alla chercher Mme Pomfresh. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'infirmière était dans le bureau du directeur. Elle examina Harry et leur dit qu'il avait plus de 40°C de fièvre.

- Comment cela est-il possible, Pompom ?

- Albus, je pense que c'est dû au fait qu'il ne mange pas correctement, qu'il puise dans ses réserves et qu'il est arrivé au bout. Malheureusement, je ne sais pas pour combien de temps il va rester dans ce sommeil.

- Bien, mettons-le à l'infirmerie pour le moment.

Une fois installé dans le lit de l'infirmerie, et une fois tout le monde sorti, Mme Pomfresh lui administra une potion contre la fièvre. Au bout de quelques minutes, la fièvre commença à baisser un peu. La soirée arriva, le corps enseignant paraissait songeur. En effet le cas d'Harry préoccupait tous les enseignants, et cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Hermione.

- Vous avez vu, tous les professeurs ont l'air inquiet ! Il doit se passer une chose grave.

- Mais non Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas, si ça se trouve c'est rien, tu te fais des films, répliqua Ginny.

- Oui, peut-être. On va aller voir Dumbledore pour lui demander des nouvelles de Harry, on ne l'a pas vu de la journée depuis qu'il est parti le voir.

Le petit groupe hocha la tête. Puis après le repas, ils se dirigèrent vers le professeur Dumbledore pour prendre des nouvelles de leur ami.

- Bonsoir tout le monde, comment allez-vous ?

- Bonsoir Professeur, on vient vous voir prendre des nouvelles de Harry. On sait qu'il ne va pas très bien ces derniers temps. Et on ne l'a pas revu depuis ce matin.

- Il va bien pour le moment, mais il faut que je vous dise qu'il est à l'infirmerie car il s'est endormi et qu'il a de la température. Mais cela devait arriver. En effet, ne pas manger l'a fait puiser dans ses réserves et maintenant il faut qu'il se repose suffisamment pour reprendre des forces.

Le groupe partit en direction de la salle commune sans dire un mot tout au long du chemin. Le soir, à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh administrait à Harry une autre fiole de potion contre la fièvre quand Dumbledore vint la voir et lui dit que les nuits de Harry étaient agitées. Mme Pomfresh prit cela en compte et lui donna une potion de sommeil sans rêves. La nuit se passa relativement bien.

Une semaine plus tard, Harry se réveilla presque en pleine forme. Mme Pomfresh prit sa température et il s'avéra qu'il n'en avait plus.

- Bien Mr Potter, vous n'avez plus de température. Maintenant, vous allez prendre cette potion. C'est une potion de gavage car vous ne mangez pas. On va donc vous forcer à manger.

Harry regarda la fiole, puis Mme Pomfresh, puis la fiole avec dégoût. Il attendit que l'infirmière tourne le dos pour la reposer sur sa table de nuit. Lorsqu'elle revint le voir, elle s'aperçut qu'il ne l'avait pas prise mais elle ne dit rien sur le moment et Harry pensa qu'elle n'avait rien vu. Elle partit de l'infirmerie. Quand elle revint, Harry n'était plus seul, il y avait Dumbledore et il était en colère.

- Harry, maintenant ça suffit. On sait que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, mais s'il le faut on va te forcer la main pour que tu manges et parles. Et sache que je ne plaisante pas. Cela a trop duré. Alors pour commencer, tu vas prendre la fiole et la boire tout de suite devant moi. Puis après, tu te reposeras et je reviendrai te voir dans quelques heures pour te faire prendre une autre fiole de gavage.

Harry baissa la tête puis quelques secondes plus tard, il prit la fiole et la bu d'une seule traite.

* * *

Bon voilà le chapitre attendu.

Ne pas taper, ne pas insulter, ne pas lancer des tomates pourries...

par contre un p'tite review ça vous pouvez

merci et au prochain chapitre qui j'espère ne sera pas long à venir pour vous. Gros bisous à vous tous.


	10. Chapter 10

Dumbledore le regarda prendre sa potion, puis il repartit vers son bureau. Harry, lui, resta le regard vide. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, il s'endormit pour reprendre des forces. Quelques heures plus tard, il se réveilla et vit en face de son lit Ron et Hermione.

- Harry, je sais que tu n'es pas bien pour le moment, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te renfermer. Depuis que la guerre est finie, et surtout depuis que tu es réveillé, tu n'es plus le même. Il faut faire face à tout ça. Sache que personne ne te juge mais il faut parler. Rester dans ton état actuel n'est pas bon pour toi, surtout après tous les évènements que tu as traversés, dit Hermione.

- Harry tu es mon pote depuis la première année, tu peux compter sur moi aussi. Mais te laisser te détruire, ça non ! Je t'empêcherai de te nuire et de te détruire, dit Ron sur un ton qui laissait croire qu'il était en colère.

Harry regarda ses amis, et des larmes coulèrent. Les paroles de ses amis faisaient effet. Puis Remus arriva dans l'infirmerie, s'approcha du lit de Harry, et le regarda sévèrement, sans ajouter un mot. Harry continuait de pleurer, alors Remus s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit et Harry se jeta dans ses bras en éclatant en sanglots. En effet, Harry avait compris qu'il ne pouvait plus garder tout cela pour lui. C'était trop dur à supporter. Entre deux sanglots, il arriva à prononcer quelques mots.

- Re... Re... Remus... je... j'a... je n'arrive... pas... c'est... trop... dur...

- Chut ! On est là pour t'aider, Harry. Pour le moment, prends des forces et tes potions de gavages pour pouvoir manger après. Et par la suite, on verra. S'il le faut, on demandera à Severus d'utiliser l'occlumancie.

Harry fit un signe de tête et Mme Pomfresh arriva avec sa potion de gavage et une autre. Harry la regarda avec un air interrogateur.

- C'est la potion de gavage et une potion de sommeil sans rêves. Il faut que vous dormiez un peu, donc une nuit sans rêves devrait vous faire du bien.

Harry ne dit rien, prit les potions, puis deux minutes plus tard il s'endormit. Ron, Hermione et Remus sortirent de l'infirmerie.

Ron et Hermione prirent la direction de leur salle commune, et Remus, celle du bureau directorial. Remus expliqua que Harry avait un peu parlé, mais pour dire qu'il ne pouvait pas y arriver. Il expliqua aussi qu'il avait proposé l'aide de Severus avec l'occlumancie, et que Harry avait accepté. Dumbledore sembla être content des progrès de Harry.

Au bout de deux jours, celui-ci commença à reprendre des forces et put manger à peu près correctement. Il commença avec un bouillon de légumes. Il faut dire aussi qu'il était encore sous l'effet des potions de gavage et de sommeil sans rêves. Remus allait le voir tous les matins, midis et soirs, pour essayer de parler avec lui, mais sans grand succès pour le moment. Harry préférait hocher la tête pour dire oui ou non. Remus ne l'importunait pas plus. Une semaine plus tard, Harry put sortir de l'infirmerie. Dumbledore et Remus allèrent le voir dans sa chambre pour lui parler.

- Bonjour, Harry, comment vas-tu ?

Harry haussa les épaules, comme pour dire « Bof ».

- Bien, je vois que c'est encore difficile pour toi, mais bon, il faut faire quelque chose pour t'aider. Avec Remus, nous voulions savoir si tu voulais qu'on t'aide pour avancer un peu. Je sais que l'occlumancie avec le professeur Rogue, ce n'est pas encore ça, mais je pense qu'il faut faire des efforts. Sache qu'il est prêt à t'aider.

- Oui Harry, je lui en ai parlé et il est d'accord. Tu sais que tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi ?

Une nouvelle vague de pleurs envahit Harry à nouveau. Il avait du mal à se retenir. Il évacua tout ce qu'il pouvait. Au bout de deux heures, Harry s'arrêta de pleurer, puis cinq minutes plus tard, il s'endormit dans des bras très confortables et chaleureux. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se cala contre eux...

* * *

Merci a tous ceux qui me laissent leurs commentaires. Je ne suis que l'auteur de cette histoire et je ne suis pas payer alors un p'tit commentaire équivaut pour moi mon salaire mais je ne vous oblige pas à m'en laisser.

Je suis ravie de voir que mon histoire vous plaise autant que ça. Sachez que à l'heure où je publie ce chapitre il y a eu 459 visiteurs au total et seulement 24 reviews.

Qui a trouvé ou qui a une idée de qui se passe entre Severus et Harry ?

Bon je vous laisse au prochain chapitre.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry s'était endormi sur Rogue. En effet, ce dernier était venu pour lui parler de l'occlumancie, et quand il vit Harry en train de pleurer, il ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Rogue ne bougea pas d'un pouce, de peur que ce dernier ne se réveille.

Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore, Remus et Rogue parlèrent entre eux, et une chose incroyable se passa. Du moins du point de vue de Remus car il n'avait jamais vu ça. En effet, Harry puisa de l'énergie à Rogue. Rogue se laissa faire. Un grand silence se fit dans la chambre, puis Rogue reçut des visions sur la vie d'Harry.

Rogue s'aperçut qu'en effet Harry était malheureux depuis la mort de ses parents. La maltraitance de son oncle, sans compter les coups en douce de son cousin et le fait que sa tante ne lui donne pas à manger, qu'un morceau de pain et encore, quand elle estimait qu'il avait bien fait ses tâches quotidiennes. Harry, lui, ne bronchait même pas, car s'il osait ne serait-ce qu'une fois, il se prenait des coups de ceintures dans le dos, mais par-dessus son tee-shirt pour ne pas laisser de trace. Bien sûr, une semaine avant de retourner à Poudlard, ils s'abstenaient de le frapper. Mais en revanche, il ne mangeait pas.

Puis Rogue décida de couper la connexion et il expliqua ce qu'il avait vu aux deux autres. Et par la même occasion Dumbledore expliqua que cela se produisait de temps en temps.

- Bien, maintenant je comprends qu'il ne voulait plus vivre, moi personnellement je crois que je ferais comme lui. Ne plus vivre, pour ne plus souffrir mentalement et physiquement, dit Rogue tout en caressant la tête d'Harry.

- Oui, c'est sûr, mais ce n'est pas une raison, il aurait pu en parler avant ! dit Remus.

- Messieurs, je comprends votre point de vue à tous les deux, mais il faut l'aider à surmonter tout ça. En plus il n'a plus de famille à part les Moldus qui sont son oncle et sa tante. Mais je pense que vous serez d'accord avec moi qu'il ne retourne plus les voir.

-Oui, firent Rogue de Remus.

- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il reste ici avec nous. Vu que pendant les vacances il n'y aura personne, on pourra mieux s'occuper de lui. Pour les séances de l'occlumancie qu'il fera avec moi, et bien sûr on pourra aussi le surveiller lors des repas, dit Severus.

- Oui, connaissant Harry, il peut très bien manger normalement et plus tard se faire vomir. Il faudrait demander à Pompom s'il n'existe pas une potion pour ne pas se faire vomir et prendre les devant dès maintenant. Dit Remus.

Harry se réveille. Il regarde autour de lui et s'aperçoit qu'il a sa tête sur les genoux de Rogue. Celui-ci fait un sourire et Harry est surpris et se retire brutalement. Tellement qu'il s'est relevé trop vite, il a la tête qui tourne et manque de tomber par terre à cause du vertige, mais il est rattrapé par Remus qui l'assoit sur le lit. Dumbledore lui tend un verre de jus de citrouille. Harry fait la grimace, regarde tout le monde qui est dans la chambre, et chaque personne lui lance un regard noir. Aucune parole n'est prononcée, seulement un regard. Sur ce, Harry le boit tout en faisant une grimace.

- Bon Harry pour les vacances... commença Dumbledore.

Harry se raidit, il ne voulait pas retourner auprès des Dursley. Puis il fit signe de la tête pour dire non.

- Harry laisse moi finir s'il te plaît, comme je disais pour les vacances de Noël tu vas rester ici à Poudlard. Et vu que tu seras tout seul avec les professeurs et moi-même, on va en profiter pour te remettre à niveau dans les cours.

- Et le matin, sache que tu vas commencer par l'occlumancie avec moi, et ce tout les matins jusqu'aux repas. Mais au début on verra comment tu le supporte. Et sache qu'au début je ferai doucement, et quand tu te sentiras prêt ou que j'estime que c'est le moment, on approfondira les séances. D'accord ?

- Pour le moment on te laisse tranquille, mais il faut que tu continues de prendre jusqu'au début des vacances la potion de gavage et que tu manges un peu aussi à côté. D'accord ?

Harry approuva de la tête.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour tout le monde, voici le nouveau chapitre tant attendu pour certain et je souhaite remercier tout le monde qui me lisent et qui me laisse leurs commentaires un GRAND MERCI à vous

* * *

Le soir venu, Rogue s'assura que Harry prît bien ses potions. Puis assis au bureau en train de corriger les copies de ses élèves, il jeta un œil pour voir Harry, mais ce dernier s'était endormi sans soucis. Il resta à l'observer un long moment puis soudain, il repensa à son passé.

(Donc un petit (petit, petit, pas si petit que ça) retour en arrière s'impose pour mieux comprendre Severus Rogue. Bon allez, je vous laisse, je sors de l'histoire. ^_^)

FLASH BLACK

Le 9 janvier 1960 naquit un bébé, un petit garçon dont la mère est Eileen Prince, une sorcière, et son père Tobias Rogue, un Moldu. Durant son enfance, Severus vécut sous les coups de son père et sa mère ne dit rien, ne vint même pas l'aider ou arrêter son mari. Il vivait dans une ville moldue près d'une rivière dans une rue appelée l'Impasse du Tisseur. Il se trouve que ce quartier est un endroit pour les pauvres, avec des rues pavées, des lampadaires cassés et des maisons dégradées. C'est là qu'il rencontra par hasard Lily Evans. Ensemble, ils passèrent leurs journées, se racontant des histoires.

Les moments où il n'était pas dehors, il était dans sa chambre sur un lit, si on pouvait appeler ça un lit. Il avait juste un matelas par terre et des draps dans un état lamentable. Bref, donc il était sur ce matelas et il recevait des coups de ceinture de la part de son père et s'il avait le malheur de se plaindre, il en recevait le double. Donc sa jeunesse n'était pas tendre avec ses parents. Le jour où il reçut une correction de la part de sa mère, ce fut le jour où il avait été malade et que sa mère croyait qu'il faisait exprès pour ne pas l'aider dans les corvées. Les seuls moments où il pouvait souffler un peu étaient quand il eut intégré l'école Poudlard en 1971. Là, il fut envoyé dans la maison des Serpentard. Lily, elle, fut envoyée à Gryffondor.

Pendant leur première année, rien de spécial se passa, sauf peut-être pour Severus qui, lui, commençait à avoir des sentiments amoureux pour Lily. Mais elle pour le moment ne voyait rien car elle ne se préoccupait pas de ses sentiments amoureux. Elle restait avec ses amis de sa maison. Puis vint la fin de l'année, Severus rentra chez lui à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Et son père, comme d'habitude, lui passa à tabac presqu'à le laisser pour mort.

Puis sa deuxième année et sa troisième année se déroulèrent comme sa première année. Vint alors sa quatrième année et là des changements arrivèrent pour lui et pour Lily. James Potter, un ami de la maison de Lily, arriva avec le reste de son groupe qui se faisait appeler les Maraudeurs. James commençait à tourner autour de Lily, cette dernière avait beau le repousser et le comparer à Severus, ce dernier commença à s'en prendre à lui, d'où la haine qui naquit entre eux et les conflits par la même occasion.

Durant les vacances d'été, Severus rentra chez lui pour le dîner, mais il arriva avec dix minutes de retard et son père l'attendait dans l'entrée avec sa ceinture à la main. Mais ce soir-là, Voldemort était aux portes de la maison de ses parents, il se dirigea vers la chambre d'où il entendait des bruits sourds. Mais pour Severus, ce soir-là était de trop et dans un acte de colère, il tua son père et sa mère par la même occasion. Puis quelques minutes après, sa pression lâcha et il éclata en sanglots dans des bras qu'il ne connaissait pas. Puis une fois remis, il s'aperçut du carnage.

Voldemort, lui, était content car il avait réussi à lui faire commettre un double meurtre. Il pourrait le prendre dans ses rangs et lui imposer la Marque, mais il aurait la Marque après ses études. Il apprit plus tard, quand il eut 20 ans, que c'était à cause de Voldemort si ses parents étaient mort par sa faute, car c'était lui qui l'avait poussé à commettre ce crime impardonnable. Mais il faut dire que depuis la mort de ses parents, Severus avait trouvé refuge chez Voldemort et ce jusqu'à la fin de ses études. Une fois qu'il eut 18 ans, Voldemort lui imposa la Marque des Ténèbres sans trop de résistance de la part de Severus car sinon il aurait eu le droit au même traitement que son moldu de père, mais par Voldemort et en pire.

* * *

Un p'tit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?


	13. Chapter 13

Puis vint le jour du mariage des Potter. En 1979, le professeur Trelawney fit une prophétie. Celle-ci fut à moitié entendue par Severus qui alla tout de suite le répéter à Voldemort. A cette époque, Severus lui était très fidèle malgré le fait que ses parents soient morts par sa faute. Il était l'espion de Voldemort. Rien ne présageait que cette prophétie reliait Harry Potter à Voldemort. Le septième mois de l'année 1980, deux naissances eurent lieu. Voldemort décida que serait celui au Sang-Mêlé qu'il tuerait.

Une fois que Severus eut entendu cela, il décida d'aller voir Dumbledore pour lui exposer le problème et il demanda de mettre les Potter en sécurité. Puis Dumbledore lui demanda ce qu'il aurait en retour de ce service. Severus lui répondit simplement que vu qu'il avait encore des sentiments pour Lily, il serait prêt à tout pour pouvoir la protéger. Dumbledore accepta, mit les Potter en sécurité.

Pendant ce temps Voldemort, pour punir Severus, l'enferma dans une pièce dans le noir avec une personne. Mais cette personne était un vampire et ce dernier voulut aider Severus, il lui offrit l'immortalité. Voldemort fut si fou de rage qu'il tua le vampire sur place avec un pieu dans le corps.

Vint le 31 juillet 1980, la naissance de Harry Potter se fit normalement. Il vivait heureux avec sa famille mais vint la date tragique du 31 octobre 1981 où Voldemort tua ses parents de sang froid. Puis il essaya de le tuer par la même occasion mais sans succès. Le sort se retourna contre lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus alla les voir car il avait eu vent des agissements de son maître, mais il arriva trop tard. Il ne put les sauver. Il alla voir dans la chambre de Harry et il vit le corps de Lily étendu par terre sans vie et Harry, lui, était dans son lit à barreaux. Harry pleurait tellement ainsi que Severus, que ce dernier décida de le prendre dans ses bras pour le calmer. Au bout de dix minutes, Harry s'était endormi et là, un dôme bleuté fit surface et entoura Harry et Severus. Harry étant trop fatigué, il avait puisé en Severus un peu de magie.

FIN DU FLASH BLACK

Severus alla voir Dumbledore pour lui expliquer que ce phénomène qui s'était produit à l'hôpital s'était déjà produit. Une fois arrivé devant la gargouille qui garde l'escalier du bureau directorial, Severus lui balança le mot passe qui était « bonbon au citron ». Une fois dans le bureau, Dumbledore lui demanda ce qui lui arrivait.

- Allons Severus qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est Harry ?

- Non, enfin oui.

- C'est non ou c'est oui ?

- Bah en fait, ça a un rapport avec Harry, mais il va très bien. En fait vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé à l'hôpital ? Avec le dôme ?

- Oui, je m'en souviens, tu m'as dit que tu ne savais rien sur ça.

- Bah en fait, ça s'est déjà produit une fois à la mort de ses parents quand je suis allé voir s'il y avait des survivants. Et puis j'ai découvert Harry en train de pleurer et quand je l'ai pris pour le calmer dans mes bras, il s'est endormi et il avait tellement puisé dans sa magie qu'il avait puisé aussi dans la mienne et créé le dôme pour notre sécurité.

Dumbledore ne disait rien, il l'écoutait tranquillement. Une fois fini, il prit la parole.

- Severus, mon garçon si je me rappelle bien de tous les événements de cette année, tu as été vampirisé aussi peu de temps avant ?

- Oui, c'est ça, mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Et bah disons pour faire simple que Harry a besoin de ta protection à toi et de ton vampire.

* * *

Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews à chaque chapitre. Je suis contente que ma fic continue à vous plaire autant.

j'ai une autre idée de fic mais pas dans le même genre et je voudrais savoir si vous voulez que Dumbledore soit gentil ou méchant ?

A vous de me donner votre avis avec des arguments pour votre choix.

Et si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas à me les mettre aussi je verrai ce que je peux faire.

Bisous à vous et bonne semaine à vous.

hsps


	14. Chapter 14

Les vacances arrivèrent au plus grand plaisir des élèves. Tous ? Bien sûr que non : sauf pour Harry, cela voulait dire que durant deux semaines, tous les professeurs seraient là pour lui et rien que pour lui. Mais il savait aussi que c'était pour son bien. Durant toute la matinée, il était resté dans sa chambre en compagnie des ses deux meilleurs amis, Hermione et Ron. Même s'il ne parlait pas encore, ses amis comprirent que pour lui les vacances ne seraient pas si joyeuses que ça. Puis vint l'heure du départ. Tout le petit monde se dirigea vers le Poudlard Express. Puis vint le soir où Harry fut convié au repas pour parler de ses « vacances ».

- Bien Harry, voici le programme. Dès demain tu commenceras avec le professeur Rogue sur les leçons d'Occlumancie le matin, puis l'après-midi tu te reposeras. Mais avant le petit déjeuner, tu iras voir Mme Pomfresh pour voir si tu as bien repris du poids. Ceci pendant trois jours, voire plus, tout dépend de comment tu avanceras, dit Dumbledore.

- Harry, je sais qu'au fond te toi tu n'es pas d'accord, mais c'est pour ton bien. Comme on te l'a dit la semaine dernière, on te laisse tranquille, mais une fois les vacances commencées on ne te lâchera pas, sois en certain, lui dit Lupin.

- Sachez, Potter, que je ne vous jurerai pas lors des leçons. C'est pour mieux vous aider à reparler et vous pourrez alors vous confier par la suite à la personne de votre choix. Dit Rogue sur un ton neutre mais froid.

Suite aux paroles qu'il venait d'entendre, Harry resta bouche-bée, surtout suite aux paroles de Rogue. Puis une fois le repas fini, Harry se leva pour rejoindre sa chambre. Rogue, Lupin et Dumbledore le regardèrent partir. Une fois hors de la Grande Salle, ces derniers soupirèrent. En effet, la partie n'était pas gagnée mais il l'avait plutôt bien pris pour le moment. Car, en effet, ce dernier ne serait pas au bout de ses peines. Nos trois protecteurs se retirèrent dans le salon pour boire leur café avec un digestif plus ou moins corsé.

Pendant ce temps-là, Harry prit une bonne chaude douche chaude pour se détendre. Puis il se dit à lui-même :

« Pourquoi Merlin n'est pas avec moi en ce moment ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter mille et une souffrances ? En plus demain je commence les leçons avec Rogue. Bref comme si je ne souffrais pas assez, il faut que je continue encore. Je pense pas pouvoir arriver à tenir le coup tout seul, surtout qu'en plus je ne fais pas suffisamment confiance à Rogue... Mais attends mon pauvre, il va découvrir ce que ton soit disant oncle te fait subir pendant les vacances. Oh Merlin, qu'est-ce que je peux faire contre lui ? Il est trop fort, il va tout découvrir. Il n'aura sûrement pas pitié et il va t'enfoncer en plus que jamais... »

Et Harry continua à se morfondre durant toute sa douche qui dura deux heures. Puis il s'installa dans son lit pour dormir, mais ce soir-là, il ne trouva pas le sommeil. Toutes les tortures qu'il avait vécues depuis qu'il était né le hantèrent subitement et ce soir-là en plus, comme si Merlin lui en voulait. Mais pour quelle raison ? Au bout d'une heure, Harry arriva enfin à s'endormir. Il se réveilla vers huit heures, se leva du lit, se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour faire une toilette pour se débarbouiller la figure de la nuit plutôt agitée, s'habilla et vingt minutes plus tard, il sortit de sa chambre puis se dirigea tel un automate vers l'infirmerie pour un contrôle de poids.

- Bonjour Mr Potter, veuillez vous déshabiller puis montez sur la balance.

Harry s'exécuta avec un petit ronchonnement.

- J'espère pour vous que vous avez bien pris vos potions de gavage et que vous avez recommencé à manger un peu. Ceci est important pour vous et pour votre estomac. De toute façon, je verrai bien si vous m'avez écouté ou pas. En plus, je vais en profiter que ça soit les vacances pour mieux vous avoir à l'œil et voir vos progrès sur votre santé. Ceci est très très important et je ne plaisante pas.

* * *

Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs voici un nouveau chapitre qui je l'avoue a bien fais rire sur le prochain. Si vous êtes sage vous l'aurais avant la fin de la semaine.

Je remercie tout le monde pour les commentaires que vous m'avez laissez continuez comme ça je vous adore.

Bisous et bonne semaine à vous


	15. Chapter 15

Une fois que Pompom eut fini son monologue, Harry, qui était dévêtu, monta sur la balance et Pompom put prendre le poids de notre petit protégé. Celui-ci avait repris un peu de poids, mais pas suffisamment au goût de l'infirmière. Mais une personne arriva pour voir si Harry était bien venu la voir. Harry ne vit pas la personne arriver car elle lui tournait le dos. Celui-ci était en boxer d'une couleur vert bouteille. La personne le vit vêtu comme ça, elle le dévora des yeux. Cette personne était tout simplement Severus Rogue. Eh oui, il avait des sentiments pour ce garçon depuis un peu plus de trois ans désormais. Lui qui le méprisait depuis sa première venue ici à l'école des sorciers, quelle ironie du sort !

- Pompom, c'est bon, il a pris un peu de poids c'est bien, il faut pas non plus trop lui en demander à la fois, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Vu tout le poids qu'il a perdu parce que monsieur ne voulait pas manger.

- Oui je sais, mais c'est déjà bien pour le moment.

Pompom ne dit plus rien car la partie était perdue avec Severus. Pendant ce temps, Harry avait rougi, entendant la voix de Rogue et en plus surpris de le voir le défendre. Il resta planté, honteux d'être vu en boxer par son professeur.

- Potter, vous pouvez vous rhabiller !

- ...

- POTTER !

Harry ne réagissant pas, le Professeur s'approcha de lui, son cœur s'emballa à une vitesse fulgurante, rougissant de plus en plus comme une écrevisse, le professeur posa sa main sur lui pour le faire réagir, le secoua comme un prunier. Une fois que Harry eut réagi, il regarda son professeur droit dans les yeux.

- Allez Potter, habillez-vous, vous pouvez partir.

BOUM !

Harry se retrouva dans les vapes. Rogue eut juste le temps de le rattraper pour éviter une collision brutale avec le sol. Il l'allongea sur un des lits de l'infirmerie qui sont nappés d'un drap blanc soyeux.

Alors que dans la Grande Salle, les deux hommes commencèrent à s'impatienter, il décidèrent d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Une fois arrivés à l'infirmerie ils virent le corps de Harry étendu sur un lit. Avant que ces derniers ne posent des questions, Severus expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Je suis passé voir Pompom pour mon ratio de sang comme tous les matins et j'ai aussi voulu voir si Harry avait bien venu la voir pour la pesée. Quand je suis entré, je l'ai vu en boxer sur la balance et Pompom lui disait qu'il n'avait pas assez pris de poids. Quand je lui ai dit que c'était déjà pas mal, Harry s'est retourné pour me faire face. Puis je lui ai parlé pour qu'il se rhabille. Ne le voyant pas réagir, je me suis approché de lui, j'ai posé une main sur lui, mais rien de cela ne l'a fait réagir. Donc je l'ai secoué comme un pommier et une fois revenu à lui, il m'a regardé et pouf, il s'est évanoui.

- Bien, d'accord je comprends mieux. Bon, il ne devrait pas tarder à reprendre connaissance. Dit Dumbledore en souriant.

En effet, Harry reprit connaissance au bout de cinq minutes. Une fois réveillé, il s'assit puis regarda autour de lui et se souvint de ce qu'il s'est passé. Puis Harry rougit voilement à la vue de Rogue.

Le directeur fût amusé de voir Harry rougir comme ça. Il rigola doucement pour ne pas se faire entendre. Puis il lui dit qu'il pouvait se rhabiller et venir prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

* * *

Merci beaucoup à vous tous qui me lisez cela me réchauffe le coeur. Continuer comme ça je vous adore.


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour chers lecteurs, je suis contente de voir tout ces commentaires que vous me laisser, cela me fais chaud à mon petit coeur. Bon en tout cas je vois que certain parmi vous sont fidèle. En tout cas merci à vous de me lire.

De plus je tiens à préciser que ma prochaine fic sera une histoire avec Harry et Severus. J'ai déjà ma trame de l'histoire il faut juste que je la commence. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que ça sera très dur pour eux, presque rien ne sera épargner. Voilà je vous laisse avec ces petits informations. Si cela intéresse quelqu'un pour la faire avec moi n'hésitez envoyez-moi un MP.

Bon je vous laisse à la lecture du chapitre.

* * *

Une fois arrivé à la grande salle, Harry s'assit pour prendre son petit déjeuner avec les professeurs. Il avala une tasse de thé et dut prendre au moins une tranche de pain grillé que Remus lui tendit.

Sa matinée avait super bien commencé: il s'était évanoui, avait rougi et ceci à la vue du professeur Rogue. Il fut sorti de ses rêves quand le professeur Dumbledore lui rappela que ce matin il devait rester avec le professeur Rogue pour sa première leçon.

Cependant à l'infirmerie, Pompom donnait une poche de sang à Severus comme tous les matins depuis sa transformation en juillet 1979.

- Severus, ne faites pas cette tête, vous savez très bien que si vous ne voulez plus prendre ce sang que vous qualifiez comme seconde catégorie…

- Non, je n'en veux pas et vous le savez aussi bien qu'Albus. Donc arrêtez de me le répéter tous les matins et ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai du mal à boire les poches de sang.

Une fois sa poche de sang finie, il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour rejoindre tout le monde. Il s'assit prit une tasse de café. Puis il vit que Harry mangeait une tartine de pain à contre cœur. Un sourire au coin apparut sur son visage et il reposa sa tasse.

- Bon Potter, si vous êtes prêt on va commencer la leçon ce matin.

Puis ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers une salle vide. Harry rentra le premier dans la salle suivi de Rogue. Il observa la salle : elle était dépourvue de mobilier, par terre il y avait une moquette d'une couleur apaisante et calme, le bleu. Des coussins se trouvèrent sur la moquette à la place des chaises. Harry regarda Rogue d'un regard interrogateur.

- C'est Dumbledore qui a aménagé cette salle et oui elle a des vertus magiques, elle a le pouvoir d'influencer sur le moral et notamment le vôtre pour vous aider à aller mieux. Vous pourrez y venir quand vous voulez. Bien, maintenant vous allez vous asseoir sur la moquette dans une position confortable pour vous. Je vais vous expliquer comment on va procéder.

Harry fit ce que son maître des potions lui dit. Puis il observa son professeur faire la même chose que lui. Rogue prit sa baguette la fit tourner dans ses doigts. Puis regarda Harry.

- Bon je vais rentrer dans votre esprit dans un premier temps pour voir tout ce qui vous tourmente. Quand viendra le moment, on en reparlera. Surtout ne retenez pas vos émotions car en ce moment c'est ce que vous faites et ce n'est pas bon. La preuve est que vous n'arrivez plus à en parler et vous vous refermer sur vous. Bon je sais que ce n'est pas agréable donc ne vous inquiétez pas si vous vous endormez au début car ça demande du courage de revoir tout ce qui s'est passé. Dans un premier temps je vais vous demander de vous détendre et de ne penser à rien d'autre. Et puis si vous endormez c'n'est pas grave, puis quand je jugerai que c'est bon, je rentrerai dans votre tête. Surtout n'essayez pas de me rejeter même si je suis sûr que vous n'y arriverez pas.

Severus fit une pause et observa Harry pour voir sa réaction. Harry fit un signe de la tête comme quoi il était d'accord avec lui. Puis d'un geste de baguette, une mélodie calme, reposante se fit entendre. Le bruit du vent et de la mer.

Harry ferma ses yeux pour essayer de se détendre, il écouta le bruit du vent et de la mer. Mais au bout de deux minutes il revit les horreurs qu'il avait vécu. Il commença à s'agiter donc Rogue jugea qu'il était préférable de commencer tout de suite la leçon et de ne pas attendre.

* * *

Voilà pour vous, je souhaite une bonne semaine.


	17. Chapter 17

- Legilimens !

Rogue entra dans la tête d'Harry. Il distingua clairement le combat contre le Mage Noir.

- Harry pourquoi tu obstines à vouloir vivre alors que tous tes amis se font tuer à ta place et pour toi ?

-Pour moi la vie à un sens comparé à vous !

-Cela vaut-il la peine que tes amis se fassent tuer à cause de toi ?

-Si cela permet de pouvoir définitivement mettre un terme à cette guerre pourquoi pas ? Mais cela ne vaut en effet pas tout le sacrifice de mes amis pour votre tronche espèce de face de serpent. Mais au moins ils ont prouvé qu'ils se battent pour moi et non pour vous. Pour que la paix puisse régner à nouveau sur cette terre, avant que vous ne la détruisiez avec tout le mal que vous faites autour de vous. Moi au moins, je connais la souffrance et le mal et je ne veux pas que cela puisse continuer avec vous en vie. Si je dois mourir pour réussir à vous tuer alors oui, j'aurais accompli la prophétie en vous tuant et en même temps mon sacrifice sera reconnu par la communauté sorcière et vous non.

-Qui te dit que tu vas réussir à me tuer ?

-Personne en effet, mais au moins j'aurai le mérite d'avoir essayé de vous arrêter dans votre délire.

-ENDOLORIS ! »

Et voilà le combat commença. Harry essaya de résister au sort. Il mit en pratique tout ce que ses professeurs lui avaient appris.

Le combat dura environ un quart d'heure. Puis Voldemort fut surpris par la résistance d'Harry. Ce dernier en profita pour lui lancer le sort fatal qui permettra au monde de vivre une paix éternelle.

Mais ce combat ne fut pas de tout repos car Harry reçut plusieurs sorts de magie noire ainsi que des sorts impardonnables tels que l'Endoloris et l'Imperium. Harry s'écroula à la fin du combat.

Rogue préféra sortir à la fin de cette vision. Il en ressortit avec une larme dans les yeux. Cette vision l'a quelque peut troublée. Il ne soupçonnait pas qu'Harry pouvait penser à ses amis et ainsi à toutes les personnes qui se battaient avec lui dans cette guerre.

Il pensait qu'Harry serait du genre à se préoccuper uniquement de ses deux meilleurs amis et de lui et de personne d'autre, mais là c'était comme s'il prenait un coup dans l'estomac. Il n'en revenait pas.

Harry reprenait conscience petit à petit. Puis des larmes coulèrent tous seules, par la suite il s'endormit à même le sol car la séance fut éprouvante en elle-même.

Rogue lui, resta un moment, puis sortit de la pièce. Il se dirigea vers le bureau directorial pour faire son rapport. Le directeur ne fut pas trop surpris par le récit de ce dernier concernant la guerre. Dumbledore était assis à son bureau, les mains jointes sous sa longue barbe blanche scintillante.

- Bon, déjà on connaît l'affrontement contre Voldemort, c'est un bon point de départ. Bien, on va continuer comme ça pour le moment. Mais Severus ne vous inquiétez pas, il parlera, mais il faut lui laisser le temps pour le moment. Mais si ça dure trop longtemps, on lui donnera une potion de délie-langue.

-Mais ça sera trop fort pour lui. On ne peut pas le forcer à parler et...

-Eh si Severus, il faut le forcer à nous parler sinon on risque de le perdre et ça c'n'est pas bon pour lui et pour tout le monde. Si on le fait c'est pour son bien. Bon, la discussion est terminée pour le moment, retournez auprès d'Harry.

Sur ces paroles Rogue se dirigea de nouveau auprès d'Harry. Ce dernier dormait encore. Il se réveilla au moment du repas de midi.

En silence, Rogue et Harry allèrent à la Grande Salle pour prendre le repas de midi avec les autres. Tout le monde surveillait Harry du coin de l'œil pour voir s'il allait manger. Sans surprise Harry ne mangea pas. Il repensa à l'affrontement qu'il y a eu.


	18. Chapter 18

L'après-midi Harry resta dans la chambre qu'il occupait depuis le début. Il prit le temps de l'observer car jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait jamais fait attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Il découvrit un tableau qui représentait un lac et au bord il vit trois personnages. Mais il ne faisait pas trop attention à ces personnes dans le tableau, puis il s'aperçut que son lit avait des couleurs magnifiques : il y avait du rouge, du jaune, un bleu azur. Il se sentit comme attiré par le lit, puis il laissa son corps tomber sur le lit. Il se trouvait sur le dos et il contemplait le plafond où il aperçut un magnifique ciel bleu et quelques nuages. Il s'endormit pour une fois apaisé.

L'heure du dîner avait sonné. Remus alla le chercher, toqua à sa porte pour lui signaler sa présence, puis entra et le vit en train de dormir paisiblement. Il s'avança doucement pour ne pas le réveiller, il se plaça sur le lit et lui caressa les cheveux comme un père le ferait avec son enfant.

Puis il sortit de la chambre et dit aux autres professeurs qu'Harry était en train de dormir tranquillement. Dumbledore leur décréta que pour une fois qu'il dormait paisiblement, il fallait le laisser.

Vers trois heures du matin Harry revivait les instants qu'il avait passé avec ses moldus, puis la mort de Cédric lors de sa quatrième année, puis ce fut le tour de son parrain, l'année suivante et lors de la Grande Bataille contre Voldemort et tous ces gens qui ne méritaient pas de mourir pour lui. Il se réveilla en pleure.

Il sortit de sa chambre pour prendre l'air, mais rien ne faisait pour qu'il aille mieux.

Il retourna dans sa chambre se dirigea vers la salle de bain et d'un geste de frustration donna un coup dans le miroir. Ce dernier éclata en mille morceaux. Sa main était en sang.

Il se disait qu'il ne méritait plus de vivre car toutes les personnes qui sont mortes n'étaient plus là pour lui témoigner leur amour.

D'un geste, il prit un morceau du miroir puis s'entailla les veines. Celle de gauche était bien profonde, il avait réussi à toucher l'artère, celle de droite était aussi profonde mais il n'avait pas touché l'artère, car il commença à chavirer dans l'inconscience. Il se vida de tout son sang.

Severus, alerté par le bruit, se dirigea vers la chambre d'Harry à grands pas. Il arriva et y découvrit le corps d'Harry inconscient, baignant dans une mare de sang. Sans réfléchir, il saisit le corps inerte et l'emmena à l'infirmerie à toute vitesse.

Le sang continua de couler tout le long du trajet. Severus ouvrit les portes de l'infirmerie à coups de pied. Mme Pomfresh allait crier sur l'individu qui avait osé faire ça, mais quand elle vit Severus avec le corps inerte, elle resta bouche-bée.

- Mettez-le là sur ce lit !

- Je vais prévenir le directeur !

Severus repartit à toute vitesse aux appartements de Dumbledore. Il frappa à grands coups et quand la porte s'ouvrit Severus expliqua les événements qui s'étaient déroulés.

Severus était recouvert de sang sur son tee-shirt et sur ses mains, d'un geste, il mit sa tête entre ses mains et sentit l'odeur du sang frais et commença à le lécher. Il goûta donc le sang d'Harry sans le vouloir mais surtout celui-ci était sucré et parfumé.

Une fois à l'infirmerie, Pompom leur dit qu'Harry avait perdu beaucoup de sang et qu'il lui fallait une potion Revigorante ou alors lui faire une transfusion, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui faire car elle n'avait pas le matériel adéquat.

- Bon, on comme par les potions pour le moment et on avisera plus tard. Severus, il faudra plusieurs potions, pouvez-vous en préparer pour Pompom ? Dit Dumbledore sur un ton sec.

- Oui bien sûr. Pompom, il me faudra une poche de sang s'il vous plaît car j'en aurais besoin demain.


	19. Chapter 19

Pompom lui donna sa poche de sang, puis il partit vers son laboratoire pour commencer à préparer les potions pour Harry.

À l'infirmerie Dumbledore regarda le petit corps étendu dans le lit aux draps blancs. Son regard pétillant laissa place à un regard soucieux et incompréhensif. Il se demanda ce qui a pu se passer pour qu'il en arrive à ce stade. Puis il partit rejoindre son bureau.

Pompom, elle, s'occupa de son patient : elle lui mit une perfusion avec plusieurs potions dedans. Une potion hydratante, une potion revigorante et une potion nutritive.

Severus quant à lui, resta toute la nuit à faire les potions revigorantes, il passa une nuit blanche. Il ne s'accorda que quelques minutes de repos. Il prit un verre de whisky pur feu, le but, puis se décida à prendre son ratio de sang pour la journée. Il commença à le percer à l'aide de ses canines, téta la poche de sang, tout à coup il le recracha car ce fut immonde à boire.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi je n'arrive plus à boire la poche de sang ? Bon je vais aller ramener les potions à Pompom puis j'irai voir Albus pour lui demander ce qu'il se passe.

Cinq minutes après, il sortit de ses cachots, se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, déposa les potions, prit quelques nouvelles d'Harry, puis se dirigea vers le bureau directorial.

- Bonjour mon cher Severus, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous à cette heure-ci ?

- Bonjour à vous aussi Monsieur le Directeur, je viens vous voir ce matin car j'ai un problème et vous seul pouvez m'aider.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Voilà ce matin comme tous les jours, j'ai pris mon ratio de sang. Je sais que je n'aime pas trop le sang en poche, mais comme je refuse tout, c'est le seul moyen pour moi de me nourrir et vous le savez très bien.

Dumbledore hocha la tête pour affirmer les dires de Severus.

- Ce matin ne fait pas exception, sauf que là, impossible de le boire, j'ai trouvé le sang immonde, imbuvable, c'est à me faire vomir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Avez-vous une idée ?

Dumbledore joignit ses deux mains devant son visage pour réfléchir. Il se repassa les événements d'hier puis soudain :

- Severus, dites-moi ce que vous avez fait hier quand vous avez trouvé Harry ?

- Albus est-ce nécessaire de vous redire ce qui s'est passé ?

- Oui !

- Bien, donc j'ai entendu un bruit dans les appartements de Mr Potter, je suis allé voir ce qui se passait, quand je suis arrivé je l'ai vu dans la salle de bain avec du sang partout, puis je l'ai pris pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie, une fois mis sur un lit, je suis venu vous voir pour vous le dire et...

- Et oui, à ce moment vous avez mis votre tête entre vos mains et sans le vouloir vous avez léché son sang.

- Mais c'n'est pas possible ! Comment vais-je faire ? En plus j'n'en veux pas moi de calice et il mérite mieux que moi.

- Mon cher de toute façon vous êtes liés depuis le début à cause du dôme qui vous relie. Vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous ai dit la dernière fois ? Vous-même, vous me l'avez dit.

- Oui je m'en souviens. Vous voulez dire que même sans cet accident j'aurais fait de lui mon calice par la suite ?

- Et oui Severus. Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez le comprendre. Vu son passé, rien ne sera pire !


	20. Chapter 20

La matinée se passa. Severus ne savait toujours pas comment il allait faire pour se nourrir et il était hors de question qu'il prenne Harry comme calice. Car il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner de lui retirer sa vie.

Harry était toujours inconscient, les perfusions de sang ne suffisaient pas. Pompom alla voir le directeur pour lui exposer son souci car elle ne savait plus comment faire. Dumbledore lui expliqua qu'il y avait une solution mais ça serait difficile étant donné que Severus refusait d'avoir un calice mais que, pour leur bien, il n'y avait que cette solution. Pour Severus, il pourrait se nourrir correctement et reprendre des forces et pour Harry, il pourrait guérir plus rapidement.

Dans l'après-midi Severus alla déposer les potions qu'il avait faites pour Harry et prendre de ses nouvelles. L'infirmière lui disait qu'il se battait comme il pouvait pour ne pas succomber à ses blessures mais qu'il ne résisterait pas longtemps.

Deux jours plus tard, Severus commença à être en manque de sang car il ne pouvait plus se nourrir de poches de sang et les effets commencèrent et se faire ressentir. Harry lui, commença à lâcher prise pour rester en vie. Dumbledore décida d'intervenir et de prendre les choses en main. Avec l'aide de Remus, ils allèrent parler à Severus. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte des appartements de ce dernier.

Severus était installé dans un sofa vert en velours avec un verre de whisky pur feu à la main. La bouteille presque vide trônait devant une cheminée ornée d'un vert sapin. Il pensait :

- Mais comment je vais faire, je ne peux pas rester dans cet état là et je refuse de le prendre en tant que calice. Même si cette opportunité serait le mieux pour nous deux. Pour moi je pourrais revivre et être moins dépendant des poches de sang. De plus, son sang a un excellent goût sucré et métallique et surtout ce petit arrière goût mielleux * bon mon vieux arrête de divaguer et reviens sur Terre et surtout à ton problème principal * et pour lui, il serait remis sur pied en un rien de temps. Bon OK, ça serait l'idéal pour nous deux mais je ne peux pas le faire sans l'accord de Potter. Et puis ma vie serait différente à partir de ce moment. Comment Dumbledore et Lupin vont réagir ? Seront-ils d'accord ? Me donneront-ils leur bénédiction en l'absence de Potter qui ne peut pas répondre ? Et puis...

Il finit son verre d'une seule traite et le remplit de nouveau et le but aussi sec. Quand il voulut le remplir de nouveau, il s'aperçut que la bouteille était vide. Il se leva pour aller en chercher une autre dans son bar, quand soudain, il entendit frapper à la porte.

- Mais qui ça peut-être ?

Quand il ouvrit la porte il vit Dumbledore et Lupin.

- Que me vaut cette visite Messieurs ?

-Severus, mon garçon, comment allez-vous ?

-En quoi cela vous regarde ? Je sais pertinemment que vous ne venez pas prendre de mes nouvelles alors dites-moi ce que vous voulez ?

-Severus, on s'inquiète pour vous et pour Harry, dit Remus.

-Tiens, ça c'est nouveau, le loup-garou prend de mes nouvelles !

-Oh ! Toi espèce de chauve-souris...

-Bon, vous deux ça suffit maintenant. Vos gamineries ne sont pas prioritaires en ce moment. La vie d'Harry est en jeu.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous dites Albus ? Ce n'est pas possible comment ça, sa vie est en jeu ?

-Bah oui, les poches de sang qu'on lui a planté dans le bras avec une aiguille ne suffisent pas.

-Et les potions que je me tue à lui faire ne l'aident et … Oh ! Je vois, j'y suis Albus, je connais ce regard et je vous ai déjà dit ce que je pense et puis FOUTEZ-LE-CAMP-DE-CHEZ-MOI, dit-il en colère.


	21. Chapter 21

Un Grand merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et qui me laisse leurs avis cela me va droit au coeur. Je suis toute émue de vous lire et je prends note de vos commentaires.

Pour ceux qui me disent que mes chapitres sont trop court, je tiens a préciser que je l'ai déjà publié sur un autre site et que je ne fais que reprendre mes chapitres pour les mettre ici et vous les faire partager donc inutile de me le dire je le sais déjà, de plus je tiens à préciser aussi que c'est ma première histoire.

Par ailleurs, je ne sais pas combien de chapitre cette fic va contenir. De plus je suis désolée de ne par être régulière comme au début mais comme j'arrive sur la fin de mes chapitres qui sont en avances je ralenti donc la cadence de publication.

De plus je suis sur un autre autre projet d'histoire où les personnages principaux sont Harry et Severus. Je suis entrain d'hésiter à savoir si je mets Albus dans un rôle de méchant ou pas.

Voilà le petit mot du jour, je pense que vous êtes content d'avoir deux chapitres à lire aujourd'hui. A la prochaine mes chers lecteurs.

* * *

- Severus, calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît ! Je sais très bien que depuis quelques jours vous vous n'êtes plus nourri car vous ne pouvez plus supporter les poches de sang. Donc exceptionnellement je vous donne ce flacon de sang que j'ai recueilli auprès de Pompom. Il s'agit de celui de Harry. Et c'est un ordre : je vous oblige à le boire car vous commencez à devenir dangereux.

Severus ne dit rien, il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Il dut se résigner à prendre le flacon que son directeur lui tendait. Il le renifla pour sentir cette fameuse odeur, puis le porta à ses lèvres. Ce goût velouté et onctueux, ce parfum qui restait en arrière de la gorge. Il but délicatement son breuvage. Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus se sentit mieux, ses yeux qui commençaient à devenir rouge sang se sont atténués pour laisser place à leur couleur naturelle. Une fois remis de ses émotions, Dumbledore reprit la parole.

- Bon maintenant que vous êtes mieux et en capacité de comprendre ce qu'on vous dit, on peut continuer la conversation.

- Albus, je comprends mieux maintenant ce que vous me dites et je voudrais vous faire part à vous et à Lupin d'une chose qui je pense me concerne.

Remus et Dumbledore prirent place suite à l'invitation muette de Rogue. Ce dernier exposa son point de vue mais il ne savait pas par où commencer.

- Bon voilà, comme vous le savez Albus, Potter et moi, sommes liés par ce dôme depuis la mort de ses parents. Ce qui ne rend pas la tâche facile depuis son retour à Poudlard, et le fait que je n'arrive plus à me nourrir correctement depuis que j'ai accidentellement goûté à son sang. En effet, pour ce qui me concerne, le mieux serait que je le prenne pour calice ce qui serait un avantage vue la condition de Potter. Il pourra se remettre sur pied plus vite. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit je ne le ferai pas sans son accord. Ce qui pour le moment est impossible à avoir vu son état actuel. Même si j'ai votre approbation sur ce point. Il faut que vous sachiez tous les deux que devenir le calice d'un vampire n'est pas chose aisée et donnée à tout le monde.

Severus marqua une pause dans son monologue. Lupin et Dumbledore l'écoutaient en silence. Severus se leva, prit des verres et une bouteille de son meilleur cru qui était un whisky d'une marque Jackon's Daniel. Il revient s'asseoir à sa place, puis tendit les deux verres.

Pendant ce temps à l'infirmerie, l'état de Harry se stabilisait mais le pronostique vital était toujours engagé. Pompom lui donna la potion Revigorante.

Dans les appartements de Rogue, le silence régna depuis cinq minutes. Après un long soupir Severus reprit son monologue. Il leur expliqua les conditions du calice et du vampire.

- En effet, le vampire est celui qui domine tout, mais surtout il est très protecteur en vers son calice. Un lien se crée. Le vampire reçoit toutes les émotions du calice : la peur, la joie, le stress, la tristesse, et j'en passe. Mais là où ça peut vous choquer, c'est que le vampire et le calice deviennent aussi amants ou amantes.

On pouvait voir Remus devenir blanc comme un linge. Albus accusa le coup tandis de Remus déglutit difficilement.

- Ce que je veux dire par là c'est qu'un vampire et son calice se lient en passant par des actes sexuels, personne n'échappe à la règle. Ceci est fondamental pour le vampire car il le marque de son odeur et de son empreinte pour qu'aucun vampire ne lui prendre. Pour ce qui est du calice, au début de la transformation, ce dernier est épuisé car il lui faut s'adapter à sa nouvelle condition. Car il est la principale nourriture de son vampire. Donc il lui faut renouveler son sang la première fois. Et après c'est du bonheur.


	22. Chapter 22

Severus but une nouvelle gorgée, se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il tourna le dos aux deux autres personnes.

- Oui, le bonheur, pour le calice. Il se sent protégé, aimé et écouté. Le calice mange deux fois voire trois plus que la normale. Grâce à cette nourriture il se recharge et fabrique un peu plus de sang pour pouvoir nourrir son vampire. De plus le vampire devient jaloux. Il ne supporte pas qu'on s'accapare son calice/amant. Voilà en gros les rôles du vampire et du calice. Maintenant vous comprenez pourquoi je ne veux pas d'un calice. Car je serais obligé d'être là à tout moment pour lui. Sans compter qu'on parle de Potter.

- Severus, je te comprends mieux mais regarde comme tu l'as dit toi-même tout à l'heure, tu as goûté à son sang sans le vouloir et tu ne peux plus t'en passer. Et si cela peut te permette de te sentir un peu mieux et d'être moins sarcastique et si cela permettrait à Harry de retrouver un peu de dignité, de protection, d'amour et d'amour-propre et tout ce qui s'en suit, je suis prêt à te donner mon accord. Car, même si tu crois que je ne te fais pas confiance, tu te trompes lourdement sur mon compte, car si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne te demanderais pas de me faire mes potions une fois par mois pour ma lycanthropie.

- Je sais que Harry sera très surpris de cette décision mais c'est une bonne chose et la seule solution pour vous deux, Severus.  
- Par contre je peux essayer de rentrer dans son esprit et lui expliquer la situation. Et de plus lui montrer qu'il n'est pas seul et qu'il doit se battre pour pouvoir l'aider un maximum, car je ne pourrais le faire tout seul.

Remus et Albus restèrent muets mais acquiescèrent. Puis soudain Severus craqua sous l'œil de Lupin qui ne sut quoi faire car cela ne lui était jamais arrivé de craquer ou de pleurer devant autrui. Albus le prit dans les bras pour le consoler et demanda à Lupin de lui chercher une potion calmante.

Pendant ce temps Dumbledore le réconforta du mieux qu'il put et sans le vouloir Severus se confit à son mentor.

- Je ne voulais pas et je ne veux pas le prendre pour calice Albus, mais c'est au-dessus de moi, je n'en ai pas la force. Et si je lui faisais mal ? Si je faisais de sa vie un enfer ? Si je ne pouvais lui procurer le bonheur et si tout n'était qu'une erreur pure et simple et si...et si...et si...et si je n'arrivais pas à lui donner l'amour dont il a besoin. Et si...et si...

- Chuuuuuuuuut ne parle plus, ne pense plus à rien. Tu sais au fond de toi que c'est la seule solution pour vous deux, et puis tu sais que tu as mon consentement pour tout ce qui doit se passer avec Harry. Et puis c'est un peu de ma faute si vous allez vous unir pour la vie et pour les siècles à venir.

Remus revint avec la potion calmante la fit boire de force à ce dernier puis avec l'aide Albus ils le mirent sur le canapé. Puis ils partirent de l'appartement. De retour dans le bureau du directeur, Remus se laissa tomber sans retenue, tandis qu'Albus s'assit plus dignement dans son fauteuil derrière son bureau. Les mains croisées sous son menton, il regarda Remus qui se remit de ses émotions et surtout de la situation qui allait changer pour Harry d'ici peu de temps. Albus lui proposa une tasse de thé au citron avec un petit gâteau, au citron également. Celui- ci accepta sans problème.

- Bon maintenant, il faut le faire sans tarder car aucun des deux n'arrivera à survivre plus longtemps. Ensuite il faudra l'expliquer à Harry. Chose pas si facile, si vous voulez mon avis Albus.

- J'en suis conscient Remus, j'en suis conscient.

Harry se laissa emporter par les ténèbres : il vit Cédric, ses parents, Sirius, et tous les fantômes de la bataille contre le Serpent. Tout le monde l'accusait de les avoir tués et que lui était toujours vivant. Soudain une voix lointaine et familière se fit entendre mais impossible de la reconnaître. Il se laissa glisser au plus profond de la terre et ne voulut plus vivre avec les remords de tout le monde magique.


	23. Chapter 23

Un grand merci a tout le monde qui me suis et qui me lisent depuis le début.

* * *

Dans un coin sombre Harry se blottit contre lui-même, les genoux remontés sur sa poitrine, les bras croisés autour. Il attend son heure, que la mort veuille bien de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Je ne comprends pas ! Et puis je ne veux en parler à personne, même pas ce bâtard graisseux. À quoi cela peut bien me servir ? À me soulager ? Tu parles ça ne me fait rien sauf me faire souffrir. Dommage que Oncle Vernon n'a pas réussi à me tuer l'été dernier, d'ailleurs il a bien failli et sans parler des horreurs qu'il m'a fait subir depuis ma tendre enfance. Bref tout ça pour dire que je ne mérite pas de vivre dans ce monde et puis si je m'en sors vivant mon oncle va réussir à me tuer l'été prochain, donc ça revient au même si je meurs tout de suite ou plus tard.

Une personne s'approcha de lui, du moins une ombre de ce qu'il put observer. Cette ombre est de taille moyenne, sa silhouette est d'une corpulence normale, des cheveux courts châtains.

- Tiens mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici et tout seul ?

- Mais qui êtes-vous ?

- Mais voyons tu me connais Harry ?

-Euh... non désolé mais je ne vous connais pas, sinon je m'en souviendrais.

- Bah disons que sous cette apparence tu ne me connais pas c'est vrai. Mais en même temps c'est faux, car tu m'as déjà vu comme ça !

- Bon je ne veux pas paraître grossier mais pouvez-vous me laisser tranquille et tout seul s'il vous plaît ?

Le jeune homme partit.

-Enfin je suis tout seul, bon je ne sais pas où je suis mais en même temps je n'ai pas envie de le savoir. C'est bizarre. J'ai envie d'être seul et en même temps je ne le veux pas, comme le fait de vouloir mourir là maintenant et ne pas avoir envie de mourir bêtement ici. Que des sensations contradictoires.

En gros Harry ne savait plus où il en était. Puis, au bout de cinq minutes, il s'endormit comme un bébé sans cauchemars pour le moment. Il avait l'impression de flotter, son corps était léger, il avait l'impression d'être entre deux mondes, là où se trouve les limbes.

Pompom resta à côté du lit de Harry pour le surveiller. Pour le moment il avait réussi à se stabiliser mais dans une situation critique. Elle appela Dumbledore pour faire le point avec lui sur son protégé.

Pendant ce temps dans les cachots de Poudlard, une personne, un certain vampire fraîchement découvert, repensait à la discussion qu'il avait eue avec le directeur et Remus. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait l'aval des deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour le Garçon-qui-a-survécu. Le plus incroyable, même le loup-garou avait accepté, chose étonnante car ces deux dernières espèces ne pouvaient s'encadrer sans faire éclater une émeute voire une guerre entre elles.

Puis ses pensées revinrent vers le Golden-Boy, celui qu'il croyait avoir une vie de prince, qu'il était choyé nourri d'amour, en gros tout ce qu'un enfant pouvait avoir par sa famille et voire plus car il devait sauver leur monde d'une personne qui ressemblait à un serpent.

- Mais malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas enfin pas tout à fait car il ne nous avait tout de même pas débarrassé de Face-de-serpent, mais il n'avait pas non plus baigné dans l'amour de ses parents, du moins de sa famille adoptive. Il avait connu le malheur, il avait été battu sauvagement et pour rien juste parce que sa famille ne pouvait pas le supporter, ne l'aimait pas et en plus il était, soit disant, un monstre car il faisait des choses hors du commun comme de la magie. Mais où va le monde ? Pauvre de nous, en plus nous n'avions rien vu.


	24. Chapter 24

Une fois que tout le monde fut remis de ses émotions, Albus, Remus et Severus se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. Pompom leur expliqua la situation actuelle :

- On ne peut plus attendre, il faut le faire maintenant sinon on risque le perdre, dit Albus en se passant la main dans sa barbe.

En même temps Harry retrouva le mystérieux jeune homme. Il put découvrir qu'il avait les mêmes yeux que lui, en fait en regardant bien, il put voir que c'était lui mais en plus vieux. Comment cela se pouvait-il ?  
Puis le « Harry » le plus vieux prit la parole :

- Salut Harry, je vois que tu m'as reconnu, et oui, je suis toi mais en plus vieux. Je suis venu te voir car je sais ce que tu traverses en ce moment. Je suis passé par là aussi. Je suis venu te dire que tu t'apprêtes à faire une grosse « connerie ».

- Mais je ne comprends pas, je veux seulement ne plus souffrir et ne plus être un poids pour tout le monde. Et …

Harry ne put finir sa phrase qui resta bloquée dans sa gorge, trop d'émotions ressortaient d'un coup. Le plus vieux le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement en lui disant des mots de réconfort.

- Je veux vivre mais ne plus être seul, ne plus souffrir. Mais je ne peux pas parler aux autres personnes de ce que je ressens.

- Je sais Harry, mais je te promets que tu ne seras plus seul maintenant et sache que toutes les personnes qui sont là, le sont pour t'aider alors essaye de te reposer sur eux, ou sur une personne en qui tu peux avoir confiance. Si tu veux mon avis je te conseille le professeur Rogue, car comme tu le sais, il a aussi vécu d'horribles choses dans sa vie et il est le plus apte à t'aider dans les prochains mois.

- Mais, il me déteste.

- C'est ce que tu crois, mais je ne peux t'en dire plus, comme tu le sais, je suis ta conscience. Et oui, j'ai l'air plus vieux car je suis plus mature ; du moins, tu es plus mature dans ta tête. Bon je dois te laisser, sache que tu n'es pas seul Harry et que tu as des personnes sur qui tu peux compter.

Puis tout redevint noir. Harry continua à penser à ce que sa conscience lui avait dit, mais pouvait-il réellement faire confiance à Rogue ?

Dans l'infirmerie, Dumbledore, Remus et Severus s'installèrent confortablement dans les fauteuils près du lit où se trouvait Harry. Puis Severus prit une grande inspiration et parla.

- Avant de commencer, je voudrais savoir si vous êtes toujours d'accord et puis après je rentrerai dans l'esprit de Harry pour lui expliquer vite fait. Et pour finir, je ferai le rituel. Mais pour cela, j'aurai besoin d'une aide car je ne pourrai pas le faire. Comme vous pouvez le savoir Albus, je suis un vampire qui n'a pas été « éduqué », je me suis toujours débrouillé tout seul ou avec vous. Et je ne sais pas comment faire, ni comment m'y prendre.

Tout le monde hocha la tête pour donner son autorisation, puis Albus se dirigea vers la cheminée pour appeler un ami qui saura l'aider.


	25. Chapter 25

Un GRAND MERCI à vous tous qui me lis et à vos commentaires

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Severus se prépara pour rentrer dans l'esprit de Harry. Il s'installa sur la chaise près du lit, puis posa sa main sur le front de Harry, ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur l'esprit de ce dernier.

Une fois qu'il eut réussi à pénétrer dans son esprit, il découvrit un monde tout noir. Il se dirigea à l'aide de sa baguette qui illumina faiblement autours de lui. Au bout de cinq minutes, il le retrouva assis, les yeux fermés. Est-ce qu'il dormait ?

Il s'approcha de la forme puis s'accroupit devant lui, l'interpella mais pas de réponse. Il renouvela son action mais toujours pas de réponse. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry, ce dernier eut un sursaut mais Severus le rassura tout de suite.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Potter, ce n'est que moi. Il faut que je vous parle donc veuillez m'écouter sans poser de question car nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps pour vous sauver la vie. Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous ?

Harry hocha la tête sans émettre le moindre son. Severus secoua sa tête, puis prit une grande inspiration pour lui expliquer ce qui allait se passer par la suite.

- Bon pour commencer, vous êtes en train de mourir car vous avez perdu trop de sang avec votre connerie. De plus, vous puisiez dans ma réserve d'énergie, je vous expliquerai plus tard. Donc je suis en train de m'affaiblir en même temps que vous. Quand je vous ai trouvé, j'ai eu votre sang sur mes mains, mais il faut que vous sachiez que je ne suis pas un être humain normal grâce à notre ami Voldemort. En effet, je suis un vampire donc par méprise je me suis léché les mains. Et depuis ce jour-là je ne peux plus prendre les poches de sang que l'infirmière me fournissait. Donc le directeur et Lupin m'ont proposé de vous prendre en tant que calice. Oui, je suis moi même étonné qu'ils m'aient donné leur aval. De plus, cela peut vous sauvez la vie.

Harry écouta attentivement ce que lui disait Rogue. Plusieurs émotions passèrent sur son visage. La stupéfaction, la honte, l'amertume, le refus et la surprise.

Puis Severus reprit après une courte pause pour laisser le temps à son future calice.

- Je vais vous expliquer comment cela va se dérouler. Dans un premier temps, vous allez devoir boire mon sang, quelques gouttes devraient suffire, puis je vais vous morde à mon tour pour vous prendre le vôtre mais cela ne vous fera pas mal, je vous je jure. Mais pour ce faire, j'aurais besoin de l'aide d'un autre vampire plus vieux que moi car le vampire qui m'a transformé ne m'a pas « éduqué ». Pendant que je vais vous transformer vous allez vous endormir mais je serai toujours à vos côtés. Pendant plusieurs jours, voire semaines, je ne pourrai pas m'éloigner de vous. De plus, vous aller dormir et manger en plus de guérir. Donc dans un premier temps, on va vous donner une potion pour vous réveiller, n'essayez pas de bouger car vous pourriez avoir mal. Ensuite, vous boirez on sang et ensuite ça sera mon tour.

Harry commença à être terrorisé et son visage se décomposa.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer et par la suite je répondrai à vos questions sur le rôle du calice et sur mon rôle à moi aussi. Je dois retourner dans mon corps pour commencer le rituel.

Puis Severus retourna dans son corps. Harry, lui, ne savait plus quoi penser. Son Lui plus grand lui avait dit de lui faire confiance mais il ne pouvait pas, du moins il ne savait plus quoi faire. D'un côté, il ne voulait plus vivre ; mais de l'autre, son Lui plus grand lui avait dit de continuer à vivre.


	26. Chapter 26

**Une petite note de l'auteur**** :** Et voici un nouveau chapitre. Je tiens à préciser qu'à partir de maintenant je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance et que le prochain et encours d'écriture.

Un GRAND MERCI à tous ceux qui ont mis ma fic en :

**Followers**** : Elfia, ysialyse, Nat-kun, Nolwennbzh, VifyCriki, annegaellelirot, hermione255, konomu-imouto, stormtrooper2, yuseiko-chan, Dadoumarine, severine32, yetyet, casupper, kyuketsuki 62, Lacrimosa Van Ray, nelumbo, luciusmaximus, nushan ynis, Mini-Yuya, Petite Emeraude, Rozenn2356, Ellana5154, Myriam67, elodie Nina, Nuteczka, gardelina, maraudeursHP, Helena-Janeway, yukiUlove, zoe potter rogue, oli06, Angie Riddle Snape Potter, sasunarudu59, angieclark, loloyo, annadriya, .al, ClarisseSnape, Sandra Nott-Weasley, geof, The Great Victoria Grant et Moehrel.**

**Favorites**** : THALLIA, VifyCriki, hermione255, Gred-Mus, kiranosabaku, Lacrimosa Van Ray, emydevil, Myriam67, elodie Nina, erios, Angie Riddle Snape Potter, kelhy-ah, Luka.G, zoe potter rogue, oli06, sasunarudu59, Sayanel, w-Jessica-w et kikimica.**

**et voici une moyenne de Reviews par chapitre**** : 3.16 **

**Voilà merci de m'avoir lu, je vous laisse maintenant lire le chapitre**

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans l'infirmerie Albus revenait avec une autre personne de grande taille, cheveux blond vénusien, mince, yeux bleu électrique, habillé tout en noir avec une peau de couleur blanche très pâle.

Au même moment Severus revenait à lui.

- Je vous présente Aslan Marcus du clan Marcus. C'est le chef du clan et un très bon ami à moi. Aslan voici Remus Lupin qui est professeur de DCFM, Pompom Pomfresh notre infirmière et Severus Rogue qui est professeur de Potions.

- Bonjour à vous tous.

Lupin, Pomfresh et Rogue hochèrent la tête pour lui répondre. Puis Albus lui expliqua la situation. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Aslan prit la parole.

- Bien je vais vous expliquer comment ça va se dérouler. Premièrement, personne ne sera autorisé à rester pendant la procédure. Pour la simple et bonne raison que le vampire qui habite le corps de Mr Rogue risque de se rebeller et cela peut être très mauvais pour vous, car il va penser que vous voulez le lui prendre. Une fois que tout le monde sera dehors je laisserai mon vampire prendre le contrôle de moi-même pour guider notre jeune vampire. Ensuite je le guiderai pour la transformation. Bien on va commencer tout de suite, sans plus tarder.

Puis Remus, Albus et Pompom se dirigèrent vers le bureau de cette dernière.

- Bien Severus, je vais te guider pour faire le lien, tu vas d'abord t'entailler le poignet et lui faire boire ton sang. N'aie pas peur je ne ferai rien pour t'empêcher de le faire je suis là pour t'aider, déclara Aslan en voyant le regard meurtrier du jeune vampire non-éduqué.

Severus prit un couteau pour faire l'entaille puis l'apporta à la bouche de son futur calice. Celui-ci eut du mal à avaler. Puis sur ordre d'Aslan il retira son poignet avec douceur et soigna sa plaie.

- Bien maintenant, tu vas t'approcher de son cou et lui boire un peu de sang, pas beaucoup pour le moment car il est en très mauvaise santé et cela risque de le tuer si tu ne fais pas attention. Je te conseille dans un premier temps de boire seulement deux à trois gorgées.

Sur ce conseil, Severus se pencha vers le cou de son futur calice, lui transperça la peau à l'aide de ses canines puis but trois gorgées de sang. Puis il referma la morsure l'aide de sa salive.

Tout d'un coup il se sentit fatigué, ses paupières commencèrent à se fermer quand il sentit qu'on le faisait léviter pour l'installer sur un lit qui était collé à celui de Harry.

Ce dernier commençait à reprendre des couleurs, ses stats étaient remontées, il était hors de danger, mais encore très affaibli.

Aslan partit de l'infirmerie, une fois sûr que les deux personnes étaient en sécurité pour leur vie. Il sortit avec un sourire d'ange et d'un calme apaisant.

Albus lui demanda s'il voulait rester quelques jours ici à Poudlard et Aslan accepta en lui disant qu'il restait pour s'assurer que tout allait bien se passer, s'assurer que le nouveau calice irait bien et lui expliquer sa nouvelle condition de vie et ce que cela allait changer. Une fois dans la chambre qui lui était allouée, il s'allongea et se reposa un moment, car d'ici quelques temps tout serait assez difficile pour le Calice.


End file.
